Minor Works: The Prelude of Eternal Sonata
by khawesome9
Summary: Ever sense a 17 year old Frederic how to come to a decision, his dream has changed. He had always re-dreamt the events of Polka and Allegretto since his sister, Emilia, had died. He now dreams of a new group of people as he makes his decision.
1. Chapter 1: Fantasy on Polish Airs

Hello people! I've decided to kinda go on hiatus for the Final Fantasy ff I'm making. Sorry to fans of that in advance! I've decided to give Eternal Sonata a go for my ff's. Right now, my only fic is my Final Fantasy X parody, so I'm going to try and go with a more serious storyline this time around. Let's give it a go! Also, this entire story is going to be completely split apart from the Eternal Sonata world. You'll see what I mean in a bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Sonata in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Tri-Crescendo.

(IMPORTANT NOTE: The story I have prepared is one that I thought out in a specific fashion. In this story, there will be connections from this new world and the world of Eternal Sonata. It will all match up in the end and all will be explained through out the story. After completion of this story, if people are confused by the ending, I will explain it and how it all matches up. YOU WILL HAVE TO READ THE PARTS INVOLVING FREDERIC CHOPIN; THEY ARE KEY TO STORY DEVELOPMENT AND WILL HELP WITH YOUR UNDERSTANDING OF THE STORY OVERALL!)

P.S.: I'm curious to see if anyone can figure out what's going to happen in the end…

1827, Warsaw Conservatory, Poland

Frederic Chopin, a 17 year old, had awoken to the sound of a piano being played. He got out of his bed and began to prepare for the day. He kept in mind the dream that he had had the following, as it had been peculiar case for this specific dream.

(Look, I'm not an expert on Chopin's history, so if I get some information wrong or change some things to benefit the story, don't get mad.)

"Is something wrong, Frederic?" asked a man.

Frederic turned to see a friend that he had had for a while.

"Hello, Balthazar. I'm doing quite fine this morning, thank you." answered Frederic in a simple manner.

Frederic pulled out some paper and started to write notes down. (Not musical notes.)

"Frederic, what would you be writing right now?" asked Balthazar.

"I'm writing down the dream that I had last night. It's been running through my head for a while." said Frederic.

"Why would you need to? I thought you said you've been having the same occurring dream ever since your sister…"

There was an awkward pause. Frederic had stopped writing and Balthazar stood there, regretting his already spoken words.

"My apologizes, Frederic. I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok… I understand…" Frederic paused a little longer, than continued his writing.

"So why are you writing down your dream?" asked Balthazar.

"I had a different dream." stated Frederic in a simple manner.

"Really? It wasn't about… what were there names…"

"Polka and Allegretto. No, it was different." stated Frederic.

"Hey, didn't you say you were never in those dreams?"

"Yes, I was never actually in them; it was more like I was standing to the side, watching the events occur as an invisible barrier was between us."

"That's interesting." commented Balthazar.

"Yes. I can't even imagine what it would be like if I was personally in the dream." stated Frederic.

"Were you in this one?"

"No."

"Now why would you change dreams from what you've been having for a couple of monthes?"

"I don't know. But it's interesting to get a new dream all of the sudden. I just watched the same events occur over and over again; but it's interesting to see the couple of changes that are made each time." said Frederic.

"Ok, well I'm going to go now. It was nice talking to you, Frederic."

"I'll see you another time, Balthazar." said Frederic.

Balthazar stood up, grabbed a coat, and headed out the door. Frederic, on the other hand, became extremely enticed in writing the events that had occurred in his new dream. It was something fresh, something exciting to write about and to remember. He needed to get everything down before he forgot, in fear that overnight, he would forget the dream and return to the Eternal Sonata he once knew…

The Town on Vivace

Obbligato was a boy who lived in the town of Vivace. It was a rather small town and everyone pretty much knew each other. Things were easy going and simple. It could get rather boring at times; that when Obbligato would pull his old friend, Rococo into some pretty crazy situations. Obbligato was just about to head over to Rococo's house when he saw an unfamiliar face. It was a new girl. She was around 15, with long, blue hair, a long sleeve blue and white striped shirt, with a dark blue skirt and white shoes. Obbligato was also 15, wore a dark, button up shirt, he kept the top button un-buttoned, grey slacks, black, shiny, shoelace-less shoes, and his hair was long and brown.

"Hello. You knew around here."

The girl smiled at him.

"Yes, I am. My father, sister, and I moved into town today."

"Ok! My name is Obbligato, but you can just call me Gato; everyone around he pretty much does." said Gato with a wide smile.

"Nice to meet you; my name is Cadenza… I would prefer it if you didn't shorten it, please."

"Will do, Cadenza." said Gato.

The two shook hands.

"Would you like to stop by my house real fast?" asked Cadenza.

"Umm… could I grab my friend first? I'm sure he'd like to me you." said Gato.

"Sure thing." said Cadenza, smiling.

"Be back really soon!" Shouted Gato as he ran to get his friend.

Obbligato hurried over to Rococo's house as soon as possible. (Yes, I'll be switching between calling him Obbligato and Gato… ok?)

"Rococo!" shouted Obbligato, knocking on the door as loud as possible.

No answer.

"Rococo!" shouted Obbligato even louder.

"…Nobody's home! Leave! We don't allow solicitors!"

"Get out here you spaz!" answered Obbligato back, with a smile.

A 16 year old came out. He was a couple of inches taller than Obbligato, he wore brown, worn out pant, a light brown vest with a white long sleeve shirt under it, and a pair of black shoes. He had short, spiky red hair.

"What's up, Gato?" asked Rococo.

"There's a new girl in town! C'mon, you have to meet her!" shouted Gato as he was already running to Cadenza's house.

They headed straight back to where Cadenza was.

"That was surprisingly quick." stated Cadenza as they came back.

"This is my friend, Rococo. I call him Roco for short." said Obbligato.

"Nice to meet you; I'm Cadenza. I think I would prefer to call you two by your full names. So, would you like to visit my house, Obbligato and Rococo?"

"Sure thing! As long as you're father doesn't mind." said Rococo.

"He won't."

The three headed over to a house. It was slightly bigger than most of the houses around Vivace, but not too extravagant. They entered the house, being greeted by a golly looking man.

"Hello! Who would these be, Cadenza?" asked her father.

"This is Obbligato and Rococo. They've lived here for…"

"Forever." said Obbligato.

"Nice to have you two around! I see you already met Cadenza, I'm her father, and her sister, Cadence, isn't here right now."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." said Rococo.

"Well, I'll finish getting the house ready; how about you kids go and have some fun?"

"Ok, thanks father."

Obbligato and Rococo said goodbye as they left.

"What do you do for fun around here, anyway?" asked Cadenza.

"We go to A Cappella Forest." said Rococo.

"Yeah! You should see the kind of things we find in there!" said Obbligato.

"Alright, which way?" asked Cadenza.

"Just south of the town entrance. Let's go there now." said Obbligato.

The three headed out towards the forest; nothing exceptional happened. They just explored for a while and Rococo would point out the landmarks to Cadenza to let her know how to find her way out if ever needed. Then Rococo had some news he needed to let the two know…

"What?"

"Yes… it's true." said Rococo.

"You're seriously moving to somewhere else?" asked Obbligato.

"I'm sorry… I'm going to miss you, Gato." said Rococo.

"Well…" Obbligato started… but then he ran away into the forest.

"Obbligato!" shouted Cadenza.

The two started to chase after Obbligato. They continued to run, but couldn't find him.

"What're we supposed to do?" asked Cadenza.

"…There's nothing we can really do… I guess we'll just have to go back to town. He'll show up eventually." said Rococo.

So the two headed back to town… not knowing the danger that Obbligato was in…

Deeper in A Cappella Forest

Obbligato now saw himself face to face with a wolf creature of some sort. It had sharp teeth, glistening silver fur, and it's eyes screamed for blood. It stared Obbligato down, clearly not going to allow him to leave without a fight. Obbligato picked up the branch that he found on the ground; it wouldn't be too effective, but he figured that it's thickness could serve for a more defensive purpose. The wolf leaped at him, he jumped to the side and avoided the deadly claws. Then, in the inner confides of his brain, he felt a voice screaming out to him… to speak words.

"SUN SLASH!"

Obbligato struck the wolf multiple times, slamming the last attack on the ground, causing a small field of light to strike the wolf. Obbligato stared at the wolf as it lied still. He look at his hand to discover that his branch had now become a sword. Above the handle was a treble cleft symbol and the blade proceeded out of it. He noticed that he was standing in the light. As he took a step backwards into the shadows, the wolf leaped back at him, with more anger than it had before. More words came into Obbligato's mind.

"Phantom Wave!"

A blast of darkness proceeded from his sword, knocking the wolf against a tree. Obbligato had no clue what was going on; but he did realize that these… powers he had changed depending on whether or not he was standing in the light or darkness. What this could possibly mean, he was unable to realize, but he knew that he would have to get back home, because it was starting to get dark outside… the forest was more hazardous in the dark.

Please review and give suggestions for the next chapter. I'm going to start a new thing called "Reviewer Response" where I'll respond to your reviews and answer any questions you may have. (Unless it involves spoiling the story, of course.) Also, for those wondering, the names of the chapters will be minor works he did; which were usually variations of opera themes.


	2. Chapter 2: Bolero

And now it's time for Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Sonata in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Tri-Crescendo.

1827, Warsaw Conservatory, Poland

Frederic had awoken again, and quickly went to write about the dream that he had… and it wasn't about Allegretto and Polka.

"How are you doing Frederic?" asked Balthazar as he came to greet Frederic again.

"I'm quite fine." said Frederic.

"Did you dream about those people again?" asked Balthazar, actually curious about the situation.

"Yes. I am. It's interesting how this new dream came up all of the sudden; I'm so used to the continuous stories of Allegretto and Polka, but now it's changed since the day before yesterday." stated Frederic.

"Hey, didn't that thing happen on that day?" asked Balthazar.

Frederic looked up from his chair and remembered.

"Yes, I supposed it did start on the night after it happened." said Frederic, as he thought to himself.

"Do you know what' you're going to do about it yet?" asked Balthazar.

"Not yet." simply stated Frederic.

"Hmm… did you think maybe the events are connected." said Balthazar.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll just have to sit and find out, now won't we." said Frederic.

"Ok, but you continue to think about it, because you need to decide before you turn eighteen. Ten days until your birthday, correct?" asked Balthazar.

"That is correct." said Frederic.

"Well, I'll leave you to your writing; enjoy this dream your having!"

Balthazar went back to the room and Frederic quickly went back to writing about the events that had occurred in his new found dream…

The continent of Resonance, in the Castle of Resonance

In the castle sat nine people at a table. Four on each side, and one at the end. Each a member of this group that wanted to achieve the same goal; to make an end to the war. They wanted to find a way so that they could defeat the other continent of the world, Minuet. These two continents were at war, and it needed to end. With the help of the king, the eight others joined him and they formed together in order to find a way to end this war and save their people. They were known as the Nonet. They wanted the other continent to fall; by any means necessary. Sitting at the table was the king, Xylophone (Prefers Xyl for short.) . The others that sat at the table were Fiddle, Violin, Cello, Sitar, Bassoon, Saxophone, Clarinet, and Ocarina. They prefer, Fido, Lin, Ella, Si (Pronounced Sai), Bass, Sax, Claire, and Rina, respectively. They continued their plans as normal.

"So, was the relic located yet?" asked Xyl.

"No sire, we've been searching everywhere, though. Not only that, but there's news that she has been moved to a different area." said Fido.

"Really?"

"Yes sire, we also have reason to believe that the relic is somewhere on the continent of Minuet." said Lin.

"Well, get looking."

"There's more to it than that, sire." said Ella.

"And what would that be?"

"The girl, Cadenza. It would appear that she has begun to hang out with a boy by the name of 'Obbligato.' They are now in the town of Vivace and commonly go into a place called A Cappella forest." said Si.

"I see… have you searched this forest yet?"

"No." said Bass.

"Well, I would suggest you get looking."

"I'll go." said Sax.

"Ok Sax, and while your at it, capture the girl and get rid of the boy."

"Why do you want the boy dead?" asked Claire.

Xyl thought about the question for a bit.

"There's something about him; I just get this feeling that he'll be a pain. He needs to be dealt with. Go now, Sax."

"As you wish, Xylophone." said Sax as he left.

The rest of the group held their breath; they knew Sax was the only one brave enough to speak the King's full first name. Normally, he would have them killed, but Sax was a special case. Soon, Sax left the room.

"Why don't you have him killed if you know he's a traitor?" asked Rina.

"We have to catch him in the act of betrayal; if we don't then we'll look bad in front of the continent." said the King.

"But what of the other things we did already?" asked Claire.

"Claire, for questioning my ways, you may got after Sax and end him if he's caught." said the King.

"Yes, my lord." said Claire.

She bowed as she left the room and planned to leave the day after Sax leaves.

Months later, A Cappella Forest

"Hey Cadenza, do you mind if I ask you something?" asked Obbligato as they did their daily walk in the forest.

"And what would that be, Obbligato?" asked Cadenza.

"Did you ever get this feeling… as if we've known each other before?" asked Obbligato.

Cadenza simply smiled at him.

"What is it? Do you think I'm crazy?" asked Obbligato.

"No, I'm just smiling, because I had that feeling as well. Like we've known each other for a very long time. Even though I only met you a few months ago. I also got the same feeling with Rococo." said Cadenza.

This was a shot to the heart for Obbligato; ever sense he laid eyes on Cadenza, it was as if his heart called out to her; as if he had known he before. He was hoping that would be a connection that only him and her shared.

"I'm sorry." said Cadenza.

"Huh?" asked Obbligato.

"I know it must be hard for you. Being life friends with Rococo, then he moves away and now you won't be able to see him for a long time." said Cadenza.

Obbligato continued to look sad. He just stared at the ground, still wondering about things. Then, he felt two arms come around him.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be ok…"

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Oh." said Cadenza, sounding kind of worried.

"What is it?" asked Obbligato.

"It's just… you have this grey hair on the back of your head." said Cadenza.

"What? Yeah, whatever!" said Obbligato, unbelievingly.

Cadenza then pulled the hair and showed it to Obbligato.

"Are you stressed? Because that could cause grey hair." said Cadenza, smiling at him.

"Not even!" said Obbligato.

The two sat there for a bit.

"Well, my dad's going to worry. I'm going to go head up and have lunch. I'll meet up with you later, Obbligato." shouted Cadenza, as she headed back down the path.

As Obbligato watched Cadenza walk away, he noticed that one of her hair's was actually blond. He thought about it for a bit, but then his thoughts drifted to what had just happened. Did she actually hug him? Does that mean she feels the same way he feels about her? He had to do something. That was for sure. He needed to think of a way to express his feelings for Cadenza. He then felt a strange presence in the area. Obbligato turned around to see a man standing in front of him. He held a large sword, with what looked like brass instrument parts for the handle.

"I was sent here for the girl. The one known as Cadenza." said the man.

"Umm… you see, she's kind of my friend, so I think that I can't let you talk to her." said Obbligato.

"Very well. Have it your way." said the man, pulling forth his weapon.

Obbligato drew out his sword and ran up to the man. He slashed at him and manage to get a slight cut on the man's leg.

"You don't play around, do you?" asked the man.

"Not at all!" shouted Obbligato, as he jumped for another attack.

"Sun Slash!" yelled Obbligato.

The man stood for a bit. He was stunned. As the boy attack, he saw him turn into another person for a split second. A boy wearing a blue vest, white undershirt, and grayish hair attack.

"Allegretto?" asked the man.

Obbligato stood still. This name felt important to him, but he didn't know why.

"Who are you?" asked Obbligato.

"I am Sax. I was sent here to capture Cadenza… but really I'm a spy. You need to follow me. I know somewhere safe we can go." said Sax.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" shouted Obbligato.

Sax looked back at him curiously.

"You just came in here, trying to capture my friend and kill me and you think that I'll just instantly believe you and do whatever you want me to do? The world doesn't work like that, buddy!" shouted Obbligato.

Cadenza came walking back down.

"I think we should believe him. Something's telling me that he's… an old friend of mine." said Cadenza.

"Have you ever met him?" asked Obbligato.

"Not a day in my life. Let's go with him." said Cadenza.

Sax nodded and Cadenza followed after him. Obbligato sighed and decided to follow them as well; there was no way that he was going to let Cadenza get hurt and he would stop Sax if he tried anything funny.

"Hold it."

"What now?" asked Sax.

They group turned to see a girl with green hair walking towards them.

"Claire? What are you doing here?" asked Sax.

"Lord Xyl sent me after you." said Claire.

Sax smiled.

"I take it he knows that I'm a spy." said Sax.

"Yes… he does." said Claire.

"Does he know that you're a spy too?" asked Sax.

"I believe so. I could've sworn he began to speak about me as I walked out the door as well. We need to do something, and fast. We need to find the relic." said Claire.

"Relic?" asked Obbligato.

"Yes. We'll fill you in on it after we find the relic." said Claire.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Cadenza.

"Just live in your village as normal. I'll be going out to a town elsewhere. Claire will look for the relic in the forest. We advice that you don't leave the A Cappella Forest trail until you have consent from us. Understood?" stated Sax.

"Yes." said Cadenza.

"Fine, on one condition." said Obbligato.

"What would that be?" asked Sax.

"While your out, you need to find my friend. His name is Rococo. Once you find him and bring him here, then I'll trust you." said Obbligato.

"Will you do what I say without question?" asked Sax.

"Yes."

"Fine. Fair enough."

The two then headed in different directions and Cadenza and Obbligato headed back to the village. As they walked, Cadenza looked confused about something.

"What is it?" asked Obbligato.

"…The grey hair is back." said Cadenza.

"What?" asked Obbligato.

"Yes… here." she plucked the hair from his head and showed him.

"But… what could this be?" asked Obbligato.

"I don't know. But while I was at my house, I noticed I had a blond hair. I plucked it, but a few minutes later, it was back." said Cadenza.

"Hmm… I guess it's just best not to worry about it write now." said Obbligato.

"Fair enough." said Cadenza.

The two then walked back up the steps to their town.

Hmm… Who can figure out what going on in the story? Review please, that way I can improve my story! I'm open for advice anytime!


	3. Chapter 3: Tarantella

No reviews yet, eh? Well, whatever. I hope I'll get a review soon… I need to know how to improve my work… Ok, let's get to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Sonata in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Tri-Crescendo.

Prepare yourself for a LOT of plot explanation.

One Week Later, The Town of Vivace

Obbligato and Cadenza were just enjoying themselves, as they usually did in the morning. Obbligato decided to be a gentlemen and took Cadenza to a store. They enjoyed breakfast and then decided to head into A Cappella Forest.

"What do you think ever happened to those two?" asked Obbligato.

"You mean Sax and Claire? No clue." said Cadenza.

"Well, I guess it's better if they're out of our hair now. Now we don't have to worry about whatever they were talking about." Obbligato.

"Speaking of hair; you're grey spot is getting bigger.' said Cadenza.

"What do you mean?" asked Obbligato, defensively.

"It's a really large grey spot." said Cadenza.

Obbligato ran to the nearest pond. He turned his head and he could start seeing the grey creeping around the back of his head.

"What the heck? What's up with this?" asked Obbligato.

"I don't know; maybe your hair is growing grey do to stress." said Cadenza.

"Then how would you explain your hair?" asked Obbligato.

Cadenza, pulled her long hair up and looked at it; it was turning from blue to blond!

"What?"

"I don't know… maybe something strange is happening…" said Obbligato.

"Yes…" said Cadenza.

She began looking out and seemed kind of distracted by something.

"Hey, don't let something like this get you down; after all, it's your birthday." said Obbligato.

"Yeah, you only turn 14 once, huh?" asked Cadenza.

"Yep, pretty much." said Obbligato.

"I can't believe you thought I was 15 when we first met!" said Cadenza.

"Well, you do act more mature than most girls your age… C'mon… I have something I want to show you." said Obbligato.

The two went walking into A Cappella Forest. They took a couple of turns and went up a few hills. They then reached an extremely steep hill.

"It's right up here." said Obbligato.

"Ok." said Cadenza, with a large smile on her face.

The two made it to the top of the hill. It was a field entirely covered in flowers. At the end sat a tree next to a large cliff.

"Oh… what pretty flowers…" said Cadenza.

"Yes, those are called Heaven's Mirrors… though at night, they turn into what's called Death Lights. People see them as an omen, but I don't believe it." said Obbligato.

"I will have to agree with you on that one." said Cadenza.

"This is my secret place. I've never shown anyone it before…"

"So what makes me special?" asked Cadenza with lots of curiosity.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Come over here."

The two went over to the cliff. They sat with their feet dangling off of it. It was an amazing view.

"What do you think?" asked Obbligato.

"This is beautiful… wow."

"Hey, I have one more birthday gift for you." said Obbligato.

He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a strangely shaped red stone. He placed it in Cadenza's hand.

"What is it?" asked Cadenza.

"It's something that I found. I thought that you would like it, so I decided to give it to you." said Obbligato.

"Well, you thought correctly." said Cadenza, holding the stone in her hand, just staring in amazement at it.

"There's something else I'd like to ask you…" said Obbligato.

Cadenza turned towards Obbligato. Suddenly, a strange pain went through her head. It was something she had never felt before. She then began to feel light headed. And she soon leaned forward.

"Cadenza… I just wanted to let you know something that I felt… that I thought… CADENZA!"

That was the last thing she heard as she blacked out.

Unknown Area

Cadenza was standing in a dark area. She couldn't see anything or anyone around her. All she could do was stand there. There was no place she could go. She then saw as a girl began to walk. She came towards Cadenza. The girl was carrying a basket. She looked happy about something. She then came up to Cadenza, and the girl sprinkled something on her head.

"It's not your time to die. You need to stay strong and live on." said the girl.

Cadenza just continued to stare at her in amazement.

"Oh… it would seem that wasn't enough… oh well. Here, let me heal you so you can return back to your life."

The girl then placed her hands above Cadenza and an orange mist appeared. It had completely healed Cadenza! She then felt herself being pulled upward, as if someone had tied a rope to her and was pulling her up extremely fast. The girl waved to her as she continued to move upward…

"CADENZA!"

Cadenza awoke to see Obbligato kneeling next to her. They were in what appeared to be a tent.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It's ok. You're safe now. You fainted and started to fall off of that cliff. But it's ok. Now, you just need to get some rest." said Obbligato.

"But…"

"It's ok. Just get some sleep. You need it. Sax! Claire! She's awake." said Obbligato.

The two came out and looked at her.

"Good thing we had Obbligato here." said Sax.

"Yes, without him, there's no way you would be here now." said Claire.

"What do you mean?" asked Cadenza.

"Obbligato stopped you from falling off of that cliff. Not only that, but we thought you were dead. Your heart had stopped, but Obbligato got you some help. You should have seen him he went crazy when he thought you were…"

"Not even, Claire!" shouted Obbligato.

"What?" asked Cadenza.

"C'mon guys, let's just let her rest longer." said Obbligato.

"Ok, that would be a good idea." said Sax.

The three then left the room before Cadenza could ask anymore questions. She soon felt sleepy and thought that maybe it was best if she did get some sleep. Her eyes felt heavy, and before she knew it, she was back asleep…

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Obbligato.

"Simple. We found the relic. We need to destroy it." said Sax.

"Why?" asked Obbligato.

"Because, it has power that can destroy the world… it's been nicknamed 'The Canon', due to the fact that it's unpredictable and no one knows it's true name." said Sax.

"Why would your country want to destroy the world?" asked Obbligato.

"They don't… they just want to destroy this continent. Since they've been at war, they just want to get rid of your continent and have their people live in piece." said Sax.

"How can you only destroy half of the world?" asked Obbligato.

"Yeah, how?"

Obbligato turned to see Claire walking in with Rococo.

"Roco!"

"Gato!"

The two ran up to each other.

"You going to help us with saving the world?" asked Obbligato.

"You know it!" shouted Rococo.

"Hey man, what's up with your hair?" asked Obbligato.

"Yeah, it started turning light brown. Weird, huh?" asked Rococo.

"Dude! My hair is turning grey and Cadenza's is turning blond!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's freaking weird!"

"Ok, can we get back to the matter at hand?" asked Claire.

The two paid close attention to Sax.

"The leader of the group is Xyl. He has magical abilities. He discovered he had them recently… and he already knows how to prevent other sources of magic from being used. So, odds are, he's figured out how to use a barrier to prevent it from destroying his continent and get rid of your own. This barrier is what he nicknamed 'The Tarantella.'"

"So what do we need to do?" asked Rococo.

"We need to find someone else with magical powers, who can activate the Canon, create a barrier, and prevent it from destroying this continent. I don't think Xyl realizes the kind of calamity that can occur from this reckless action." said Sax.

"And that's why you two left his group?" asked Obbligato.

"The Nonet? Yes. Exactly." said Claire.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's find a magic user!" said Rococo.

"That's what we were planning to do tomorrow, you spaz!" said Obbligato, jokingly.

"Hey, I'm sure you guys can stay at my house tonight!" shouted Rococo.

"Sweet! I'll go wake up Cadenza then we'll go over there." said Obbligato.

"Alright, we'll meet you there!" shouted Rococo.

The three left the room and Obbligato went to go wake up Cadenza. She looked at her sleeping peacefully in her sleep. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. He brought his face close to hers… beginning to draw their lips closer… but then he withdrew. He wasn't going to steal a kiss from her in her sleep. When they kissed, it was going to be special. It may be hard to resist right now, but he knew that he needed to.

1827, Warsaw Conservatory, Poland

"Interesting… I enjoy the connection that Obbligato and Claire have." said Balthazar.

"Yes… I do to. You know, at first, I felt that maybe they were connected to Allegretto and Polka somehow. But now, I'm not so sure about that." said Frederic.

"What do you mean?" asked Balthazar.

"I thought they were connected somehow. But now I have my doubts. You see, Allegretto and Polka were only friends, nothing else… but Obbligato and Cadenza seem to be on a more… romantic level." said Frederic.

(Yes I know that Allegretto and Polka love each other in the game… oh how I wish I could explain all of this to my readers… Ok, It'll all make sense in the end! Just go with it!)

"Really? That's an interesting twist." said Balthazar.

"Indeed… well, I'm also interested in the Heaven's Mirror situation. This immediately grabbed my attention."

"Care to explain?" asked Balthazar.

"Well… the Heaven's Mirror flower was also in my other dream involving Polka and Allegretto… but they are in this dream too. I feel as though these worlds are connected… I just don't know how yet. I'll need to go deeper into the dream if I wish to know." said Frederic.

"Yes, that sounds right. By the way, have you decided if you're going to do it yet?" asked Balthazar.

"Not yet," said Frederic, "I still need time to figure out if it's best for me.

"He said you only have until your birthday, correct?"

"Yes… that gives me ten more days to make my decision." said Frederic.

"Think of the benefits… I think you should take the offer. You'll never get a chance like this for the rest of your life." said Balthazar.

"Hmm… it's just that… I need to know if I'm ready to do it. I mean, I've been in this conservatory for quite a while… I'm not sure if I'm done with my studies or not. I need to know if I can do it."

"You're a great composer and musician; you can do it." said Balthazar.

"Yes… but I still must decide for myself."

"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow then Frederic."

"Yes, I'll see you then."

Frederic then decided to head to the piano. He began to work more on a piece he had been at for quite a while. He placed his hand on the piano, and let himself slip away into the world of music.


	4. Chapter 4: Allegro de Concert

I JUST REALIZE SOMETHING! THIS IS WHAT I STATED IN THE LAST CHAPTER: "Interesting… I enjoy the connection that Obbligato and Claire have." I meant to put Cadenza… epic fail… anyway, back to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Sonata in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Tri-Crescendo.

1827, Warsaw Conservatory, Poland

Frederic awoke again, back from this new dream he kept having. Balthazar had been unable to come and listen to his dream for the past five days… but today, he was able to come and listen to Frederic.

"Hello again, Frederic. Are you ready to tell me more about your story?" asked Balthazar.

"Yes."

The two sat down and began to have a little chat first.

"So, how is that new song coming?" asked Balthazar.

"You mean my Sonata? I'm still working on it… I think it might take some time before I can complete it… my first Sonata, after all."

"Yes, I know. How about the decision?"

"You mean what my family friend wants me to do? I've yet to decide. I'm not sure if I'm ready to start going around the world…"

"You shouldn't worry about it; you're music is amazing."

"But I still have a lot to improve on…"

"You only have five days to decide if you're going to go around and start to share your music with the world. I just don't understand why you won't go with Mr. Jarocki…"

"I know… but I've yet to finish my three year course here at the conservatory."

"It doesn't matter; you'll be famous."

"If people enjoy my music."

"Which they will."

"…I still need to think it over… would you like to hear of my dream now?" asked Frederic.

"Ok. Go ahead."

Rococo's House

"Thank you for the hospitality." said Sax.

"It's no problem at all; it's nice to see Rococo's friends come by for a visit every once in a while." said Rococo's Mother.

"Thanks again, Mom!" said Rococo.

"It was very kind of you to cook us dinner, breakfast, and let us stay in your house. Thank you so much for what you have done… but we need to be on our way now." said Claire.

After they had enjoyed their meals, Cadenza came running into the house, and she seemed very worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Rococo.

"Obbligato… he's ran off!"

"What? Where did he go?" asked Sax.

"He ran off… but I'm not sure where…"

"What happened?" asked Rococo.

"I…can't tell you…"

"My friend has ran off into who knows where and you can't tell me?" asked Rococo.

"It's not as simple as that…"

"You sent my friend running! What did you do to him!" now Rococo was yelling.

"Rococo, calm down." said his mother.

"I have to find Gato."

Rococo ran off without even acknowledging his mother.

"Sax, go get them." said Claire.

"Right." said Sax, as he ran out the door.

Claire bent down and wiped the tear out of Cadenza's eyes.

"Now, Cadenza… you need to let me know what happened." said Claire.

"O… Ok…"

Fifteen Minutes Earlier

"C'mon Cadenza. I was never able to give you the last part of your birthday gift." said Obbligato.

"Ok."

The two ran into the forest and found a small pond by a flowing waterfall. They sat next to each other and began to talk.

"So what was so important that you had to wake me up early and talk to me about…" said Cadenza.

"I… need to tell you something important… you see… it's just…"

Obbligato couldn't get the words to form out of his mouth.

"Yes?" asked Cadenza, rather confused about the situation.

"I… it's just…. I think… that I… I really like you." said Obbligato.

"W-what?"

Cadenza was now stunned by what Obbligato had told her. She just stared at him.

"Yes… I love you." said Obbligato.

"Obbligato…"

Obbligato's smile soon dropped to a frown.

"So… I see how it is…"

"No, Obbligato… it's just that now isn't the right time."

"Yeah… I know… I get it…"

"But…"

"No… just leave me alone… if you don't love me… then I guess I'll just have to move on with my life… Tell everyone I said goodbye…"

"Allegretto…"

Obbligato turned back to her with a weird look on his face.

"Allegretto… who is that? What are you talking about?"

"…I don't know what happened… it was a slip of the tongue… I didn't mean to say…"

"What? You didn't mean to say the name of the person you actually love? I understand. I'll let you two be happy together."

Obbligato turned away from her, hiding the tears in his eyes.

"But Obbligato… it's not what you…"

"Please… just leave me alone…"

"But Obbl…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Obbligato ran off at a speed that Cadenza couldn't catch him at. He was gone faster than she could blink.

"But Obbligato… I love you too… it's just that now isn't the time for us to be together… maybe after the war… but not now…"

But it was too late. Obbligato was already gone. There was no way she could catch up to him now; he runs faster than her anyway. He only choice was to run back to the group and let them know what happened. So with tears in her eyes, she began to run back to Rococo's house.

"That idiot." said Claire, between gritted teeth.

"I just don't feel like it's the right time… what have I done?" said Cadenza, between sobs.

"You've done nothing wrong; just give him time. He'll return back."

"But… I didn't even call him by his name… I said 'Allegretto'… I don't even know where that came from…"

"Sometimes, we'll say things without truly realizing it…"

Cadenza looked at her, eyes full of tears.

"You'll understand one day, Polka…"

Elsewhere, Deep in the forest

Obbligato was running as fast as he could. All he wanted to do was get as far away from there as possible. He didn't know what to do or where to go. All he wanted to do was run. Get away from this fate. What to do… now that the one he loved told him that… She didn't even realize who he was… How could she confuse him for this "Allegretto" person?

"My my… it appears you're in a bad situation."

Obbligato turned to see a boy… not too much older than him… but he wore clothes of royalty… he had a face that had evil written all over it.

"May I introduce myself… I am Lord Xylophone… you may call me Xyl, if you wish…"

"What do you want?" asked Obbligato.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to join me as a… recruit. We could use all of the man power we could get…" said Xyl.

"No thanks…"

"Well… I am a king," he turned toward Obbligato with a smile… a creepy smile, "and it would be rather rude if you ignored a kings request."

"You are no king of my continent… you want to destroy it… I can tell." said Obbligato.

"Let me guess, you're playing hero with Sax and Claire… how noble of you… save the world, help the world, get the girl… oh wait, she ditched you for who? Right, that boy named Allegretto. Well, I would tell you that you're wasting your time… but your not…"

"What do you mean?" asked Obbligato, with sincere curiosity.

"I mean that you and your rag tag team of friends could defeat me… it's been done quite a few times already…"

"What?"

"You may not know it… but you guys have defeated me before… in fact, you've done it many times… so, it would be logical if you defeated me again. But the things is that this time, it's different…"

"You're insane…"

"Or am I? In a fantasy world, anything is possible…"

I don't get what you…"

"It doesn't matter at this point… it's time for you to join my ranks."

"I told you I wasn't going to…"

"Oh, you… as if you had a choice…"

The king jumped into the air, and pulled out his rapier weapon. It had a star at the end of it.

"Apocalypse Fall!"

He fell towards Obbligato, who pulled up his sword to defend himself. The blades met, and Obbligato's sword shattered. Xyl laughed.

"Oh the irony! That sword shattered as easily as your chances of that girl loving you!"

"SHUT UP!"

Obbligato's sword rematerialized in his hand.

"Sky Divider!"

He swung his sword upward twice, Xyl went high up into the air, and as he fell down, Obbligato managed to hit him with his Sun Slash. The King lied still… Obbligato held his blade up and came closer to the King… Then someone came up from behind and grabbed Obbligato by the neck and lifted him into the air.

"Good… now it's time for you to accept your fate… Aure Dominium!"

The King formed a star in the air with his rapier and shot it at Obbligato. Right before it hit, the guard let go, avoided it, and Obbligato took the full blow. As Obbligato lied unconscious, Xyl came up to him and placed his hand on Obbligato's forehead. He concentrated and Obbligato's eyes opened and he looked around. He then re closed his eyes and went back into unconsciousness.

"He is now my puppet… I'll let him go though… but anytime I may need it, I can take control of this boy once again… take care Allegretto… I mean, Obbligato…"

Xyl then left with his minion and they headed back, in order to find the Canon.

"Obbligato…"

Obbligato reawakened, this time, he was tied to a chair.

"What were you planning to do? Are you stupid?" asked Claire, with intense anger.

"That was completely irrational, Obbligato." said Sax.

"Hey, let me go… I don't want to be around you guys…" said Obbligato.

"That's not going to happen. You can't back out now. You said you would follow Sax's orders if he was able to help us meet again. You can't go back on your promise." said Rococo.

"Obbligato…"

Cadenza came up and hugged Obbligato. Obbligato simply turned his head away from her.

"Obbligato… I'm so sorry…"

"You're the last person I want to talk to right now…"

"But…"

"Please… leave me alone…"

"Obbligato… you don't understand…"

"Why don't you just go meet up with "Allegro" or whoever that was…"

Cadenza simply stared at him with disbelief and ran down the stairs, with tears in her eyes, once again. Claire came up to Obbligato and slapped him in the face.

"What's wrong with you? Do you know how many times you've made that girl cry?"

"Do you know what she did to my heart?" said Obbligato.

The room grew silent.

"Obbligato… we will take you out of this chair… but Rococo is going to be watching you 24/7."

"I'm fine with that." said Obbligato.

"Look man, we need to get rid of this relic… for the safety of our world… do you go that?" asked Rococo.

"Yeah, I got it."

Obbligato and Rococo then headed out as Sax and Claire went downstairs in order to find Cadenza…


	5. Chapter 5: Fantasie

It's time to start the Reviewer Responses!

Thank you, I did put a lot of work into making this fic. Umm… also, prepare for some strain between their relationship in this chapter. I'm not sure if you've figured it out yet, but there are certain connections between this dream and the Eternal Sonata one. Let's see who can figure it out first, eh? Btw, thanks for being my first reviewer.

Now back to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Sonata in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Tri-Crescendo.

Unknown Forest

"How long have we been walking?" asked Rococo.

"A few hours, I suppose." said Obbligato.

"Can we take a brake soon?" asked Cadenza, kindly.

The two went silent. Obbligato was still mad at her for what happened earlier and Rococo was still mad at her for almost making Obbligato run away. It didn't bother her as much anymore, because they had been going at it for an entire day now. Whenever she spoke, the two would ignore her.

"Yeah, we should take a break now!" said Claire.

Claire stood by Cadenza's side on the situation and Sax just wanted to avoid taking sides and stayed out of the way of things.

"Great idea, Claire! We should take a break now! Thanks for suggesting that!" said Rococo.

"You idiot! Cadenza suggested it!" said Claire.

He ignored this and the group sat down to rest for a while. It was rather quiet.

"Which way are we headed, Sax?" asked Obbligato.

"We continue north. We need to find someone who is capable of creating a barrier so we can detonate the Canon. We need to hurry before Xyl finds our location. Without a doubt, he'll be sending the other six of the Nonet after us. It's only a matter of time…"

"Well, say we do destroy the Canon, then what do we do?"

"We find a way to defeat Count Waltz ourselves…"

The group sat silently for a while.

"Who is Count Waltz?" asked Rococo.

"What do you mean?" asked Sax.

"You just said 'We find a way to defeat Count Waltz.'"

"You must be mistaken." said Sax.

"Well, I heard it too." said Obbligato.

"It must have been a slip of the tongue, no matter, we must be on our way now." said Sax.

"Hey, where's Cadenza?" asked Obbligato.

"Oh, so now you decide to notice her?" asked Claire.

"Shut up! This is kind of important! We need to find her."

The others looked at him.

"Which way do you think she went?" asked Obbligato.

"She said that she needed to take a little walk. Let herself think."

"Ok, let's all look around! I'll head west, Roco, you head east, Claire, south, and Sax, north."

Obbligato then started heading west before anyone could object to anything he was saying. He ran through the woods, as fast as he could. Soon, he came to an unexpected thing… a staircase. He headed up it and found himself to be in a town. He looked around and found two short, young girls. At first glance, they simply looked like twins, but as he drew closer, he noticed something about them. One had red hair and a fancy hat, the other, purple hair. The red head gave off a more standoffish type vibe, while the other seemed more calm. They both wore a simple clothes and had pointy, long ears. He walked towards the two.

"Excuse me? Can you two let me know where I am?" asked Obbligato.

"Of course. This is Agogo Forest. I am March and this is my sister, Salsa. And who might you be, sir?"

"I'm Obbligato, but I would prefer if you called me Gato. Have you seen a girl with blue hair, and the back of it is starting to turn blond?" asked Obbligato.

"Well, she headed that way. What's with your clothes? Are you a first mate or something?"

"A first mate?" asked Obbligato, rather amused by the assumptions made by Salsa.

"Yeah, you know. Like on a pirate ship and stuff. You see, we had to fight on a pirate ship with two of our old friends, Frederic and…"

"Salsa! You can't let him know about stuff like that!"

When he heard the name, for a brief second, he saw a man with a top hat, slightly long hair, and a rather expensive looking coat.

"Frederic Chopin…" muttered Obbligato to himself.

"You seem rather tired. Would you like to stay for the night?" asked March.

"No, I need to find Cadenza. Do you know where she is?" asked Obbligato.

"Yes, she started heading that way. Are you trying to steal her treasure! As the Guardians of Agogo Forest, we can't allow you to do such a thing!"

"No, I assure you that I'm not. I need to find her though."

Obbligato headed down the path and soon found himself face to face with Cadenza.

"Cadenza…"

"Obbligato… why?"

"What?"

"Why did you choose to reject me recently? What did I do to you?"

Obbligato fell to his knees, placed his hands on the ground, and faced his head down.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was just so… so angry. Please… forgive me…"

"Obbligato… are you crying?"

Obbligato's quickly wiped his face. The tears were soon gone.

"No, I'm not. But will you forgive me. It's just… I couldn't deal with it once… I realized…"

"Obbligato, it's ok… I forgive you. But there was something I needed to tell you that you didn't really understand…"

"Yeah… that Allegretto guy must be someone special, huh?"

"No, I don't even know anyone named Allegretto."

"Then why did you…?"

"I'm not even sure where it came from. It just kind of slid off of my tongue. I feel like I should know that person… but they're more like a friend to me."

"So what are you saying then?"

"I'm trying to say that I…"

"Guys! We found you!"

Rococo, Claire, and Sax came in and greeted the group.

"I take it you two made up now?" asked Claire, with a smile on her face.

"I guess so." said Obbligato, still wondering what Cadenza was planning to tell him.

"That's good. So now we can focus on the situation that's at hand. Finding someone to destroy the Canon." said Sax.

"You're just all business, aren't you?" asked Claire.

"Well, the world needs to be saved. We need to focus on our goal, so that we may help others. Anyway, we should go back and talk to those twins. They say that they're the guardians of this place. Perhaps they have the magic that we need."

The group headed back to Agogo Village. They soon found Salsa and March, back inside of their house.

"Do you two know what the Canon is?" asked Sax.

"Yes. We know all about the danger that can come from it." said March.

"Well, do you two have the magical ability to destroy it?"

"Unfortunately, no. Although, there is someone in your group who does…"

"What?"

"Salsa! They were supposed to find that out for themselves!"

"Yeah, but do you really think a dumb bunch like this could figure it out? C'mon!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Claire.

"Well, can you let us know who it is?" asked Obbligato.

"I think you can figure that out pretty easily…" said March.

All heads turned towards Cadenza.

"Well, can you?" asked Rococo.

"…Yes. I have magical capabilities."

Obbligato's eyes widened in despair.

"But that means that you'll…"

"Yes. I am destined to die."

The word stung through Obbligato's heart. He didn't know what he would do if he lost the life of the person he loved.

"Do you have the power to destroy the Canon?" asked Sax.

"No. I never developed my powers. I haven't even tried using them for about five years. The world shuns magic users, fearing that they'll catch it if they come near us."

"It's ok, we won't reject you. We know that you aren't going to harm us." said Obbligato.

As Cadenza looked up at him with a smiling face, there was a knock at the door. March walked over to answer it. At the door stood two people.

"Hello, and who might you two be?" asked March, kindly.

One of them lifted up there arm and back hand slapped March across the face. She hit the wall.

"March!" screamed Salsa.

She ran up to the two people.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you're going to…"

The other one kneed her in the stomach and then threw her next to March.

"It's nice to see you again Lin and Si. (Pronounced "Sai.")" said Sax.

"Hello Sax. How do you feel, knowing you betrayed your country? Does it make you feel good? Like you're trying to accomplish something?" asked Si.

"Does it make you feel good? Knowing you're trying to kill innocent people?" asked Claire.

"Ouch. Those are some powerful accusation's you have there…" said Si.

"Anyway, let's get down to business," said Lin, "we need the Canon and the girl."

"You won't get either." said Obbligato.

"Aren't you a bit stupid to try and stand up to people you know can kill you?" asked Si.

"Aren't you a bit stupid to think that two people can beat five?" asked Obbligato.

"You're right. Lin, if you will."

Lin jumped up, and kicked Claire through the house. Everyone looked out really fast and saw Lin propel Claire forward, causing her to crash into a nearby wall.

"Claire!" yelled Sax, chasing after her on instinct.

"Sax! You can't leave us here to fight him by ourselves!" shouted Rococo.

Sax wasn't paying attention. He was too busy trying to stop Lin. The group of three turned back towards Si. He pulled out a long, black blade.

"Shall we take the trash outside?" asked Si.

The group thought better than to argue with him. Obbligato pulled out his sword, Rococo pulled out a clarinet, with a hammer attach to the end and with the ability to shoot bullets. Cadenza pulled out an umbrella with a golden flute handle. Many months ago, her father had bought it for her. It was more for decoration then fighting, but it was all she had. The group got outside, took a stance, ready to fight the man standing before them.

"I'll allow all of you to comfort each other… since this is the end of your PATHETIC LIVES!" shouted Si, as he jumped out at them.

"What are you doing?" shouted Cadenza, seeing their opponent's blade beginning to glow with dark energy.

"J'accuse!"

Si shot three black, dagger like blasts from his sword, Obbligato narrowly dodge the attack coming towards him, going into a roll as he did so.

"Rapid shooter!" shouted Rococo.

He shot multiple gun blasts from his weapon, and Si deflected them all. Obbligato jumped at him, trying to hit him with his Sun Slash, but Si dodged fairly easily.

"Pathetic." he said.

Deep in Agogo Forest

Lin and Claire continued to fight. They had gotten too far for Sax to be there for a while. They came at each other, extremely fast.

"Night Fist!" shouted Claire.

She hit Lin many times, and with the last strike, sent her crashing into a tree. Lin stood up, clearly injured from the attack.

"Unicorn Horn." she muttered.

Lin then was able to instantly heal her wounds.

"I told you… Sax is mine… not yours, you might as well back off!" shouted Claire.

"I love him more than you… and I'm willing to fight to prove it!"

Lin ran up to Claire, ready to strike with the intention to kill.

"Magma Pillar!"

Both Lin and Claire jumped back in order to avoid Sax's attack.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Lin.

"It doesn't matter. Why did you attack us, Lin?" asked Sax.

"I was putting on an act. I can't have Xyl know that I'm also a spy, working against him." said Lin.

"Well… I heard what you two said…" said Sax.

"Oh, so you know? Well… I guess it's decision time!" said Claire.

"There's no decision to make!" said Lin.

"Why of course…"

"No Claire, there isn't."

Claire stared at Sax in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" asked Claire.

"You see, I've been together with Lin for a few months now…" said Sax.

"But, why didn't you tell me?" asked Claire.

"I felt it would be better to keep it a secret. If the enemy were ever to know about our relationship, they may have used that to their advantage." said Sax.

Claire continued to just stare at Sax. She took a few steps backwards, then ran away.

"Claire!" shouted Lin.

"Don't go after her. She'll feel better eventually. She'll probably say that she wanted to check on Cadenza as an excuse." said Sax.

Lin then came up and hugged Sax.

"It'll be ok. Just give it time. This is the first time we've been together in a while." said Sax.

"I'm sure it's been harder on you then it's been on me." said Lin.

"What do you…?"

Sax was unable to finish that statement. He felt a sharp pain. He reached for his side and felt a knife in it. He fell to his knees. Lin walked up to him and began searching him. She soon found a small, brown bag. She reached inside of it and found a stone in the shape of a treble clef.

"It seems I found the Canon. Xyl will be pleased." said Lin.

"Lin… what are you doing?"

"You thought I was with you? I've been working for Xyl this entire time. Enjoy the rest of the life you have, just lying there. I made sure to strike a pressure point; to ensure that you won't be getting back up. Maybe it'll give you time to reflect on why you should have chosen Claire over me."

Lin then left Sax. Content with the thought of the thanks she'll get from Lord Xyl.

XxKawaiiAngelxX 2011-05-14 . chapter 4

I like this fic! its very interesting! :Dand i love Cadenza and Obbligato's relationship! (well before the whole misunderstanding really xD) *sigh* if only Allegretto and Polka were like that -o-please update soon, u rock! ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Berceuse

Another reviewer response!

XxKawaiiAngelxX 2011-05-22 . chapter 5

Awhies~! C: I am truly honored to be your first reviewer!yupp i kinda figured out the connections between the dreams, and i tell ya that is very creative of u! :3awwwwwh! Cadenza didn't get to say what she wanted to say! (did that make any sense? o.o) and omg! Lin is sooo EVIL! D:Anyhoo! it was an AWESOME chappie! ^^

Thanks again! I'm happy to see that you found the connections, but considering how much I planned out, it may be kind of hard to figure out what the ending will be. O.o. Anyway, the whole thing with Cadenza didn't really make sense since they're young and still trying to understand love. And also, Lin is very evil. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Sonata in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Tri-Crescendo.

Agogo Forest Entrance

Si smirked at the group. He had yet to try to attack aside from his J'accuse; he was just avoiding all of their attacks. Obbligato tried to go for another Sun Slash, and Si avoided it, again.

"This isn't working." said Obbligato.

Rococo pulled out a camera from nowhere and took a couple of pictures of Si.

"How is that going to help and where did you get that camera?" asked Obbligato.

Rococo shrugged.

"This is probably the worst fight I've ever been in. You people are pathetic." said Si.

"Maybe we're just holding back!" shouted Obbligato.

"Sure, whatever makes you feel better." said Si.

Obbligato then jumped at him. Si got ready to block. Obbligato feinted a slash and then followed up with a leg sweep, Si fell to the ground, with a look of shock on his face. Obbligato aimed for a stab, but Si rolled out of the way. Obbligato's blade was stuck in the ground. He tried to pull it out, but couldn't. Si walked up to him from behind.

"In order to enjoy the morning roses, you must kill the insects! Blood Sce-"

"Sledgehammer!"

Before Si could land his attack, Rococo came up and began to smack him with his hammer. On the last slam on Si's foot, a large blast occurred around them. During this attack Obbligato was able to pull his sword out of the ground and avoided the blast caused by his attack. Obbligato ran up to Cadenza, who had been standing on the side lines this entire time. Rococo walked up to them as Si lied on the ground. Rococo walked with a limp, so Obbligato walked up to help him over to them.

"We won." said Rococo.

"Oh my, you're hurt." said Cadenza, looking at the wounds that Rococo had.

"It's… nothing…"

"Earth Heal!"

A glowing energy went around Rococo, and it came up and went into his wounds, instantly healing them.

"Wow, thanks Cadenza!" said Rococo.

"How do you think Claire and Sax faired?" asked Cadenza.

"I'm not sure. We'll just have to go and check on them." said Obbligato.

The group then began to walk out of the village. Cadenza looked back at Si, who lied on the ground, motionless. She walked back up to him, to ensure that he was dead. As she drew closer, his hand came up and grasped her ankle.

"You little brats! You'll pay for what you did!"

"Obbligato! Rococo!"

The two ran back to her and saw the scene.

"Cadenza!"

"Shade Comet!"

A small meteor came from her hand and she slammed it right into his face. He screamed and got back up right after the direct hit.

"My right eye! I can't see out of it! You'll die for what you did! Dark Presence!"

A lot of symbols began to form around Cadenza, with a dark circle coming under her. She tried to run out of it, but it was as if there was an invisible barrier preventing her from escaping. Obbligato tried to run through, but the barrier bounced him off when he did. Rococo tried to shoot it, but his bullets simply reflected off of the barrier.

"What are you doing Si! You know that Lord Xyl wants that girl alive!"

Lin had walked unto the scene.

"Did you take care of the two?" asked Si.

"I was able to take out one of them, but the other one ran off before I had the chance to finish them."

"So who did you kill?"

"I'm not going to say that in front of them, in case they try to do anything." Said Lin, as she pointed at the three others.

"Ok. I won't kill her." said Si.

The symbols around Cadenza began to make a loud moan… and then a beam came from the ground. Completely covering Cadenza in it. Obbligato and Rococo looked away as they heard Cadenza scream. When they turned back, she lied on the ground.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill her, she's just unconscious." said Si, "Although, she must have endured a lot of pain while that blast was around her. It must have been around her for a good three seconds. Can you imagine enduring something like that?"

"You're really gonna get it!" shouted Rococo.

"I don't think so."

Lin ran up to Rococo, grabbed him by his neck, applied a pressure point, and he also fell into unconsciousness. Obbligato was full of complete rage. He ran at Si, with speed faster than anyone had seen before. Si looked at him in disbelief.

"I'M FINISHING THIS! STARLIGHT BLAST!"

Obbligato jumped at Si, slash him tons of times. Each strike felt like he was attacking him at least a thousand times. The last strike came up and the slash caused by it was visible to the human eye. Si then fell to the ground. Obbligato panted, completely out of energy. He was satisfied, though. All he wanted to do at this point was to inflict pain on Si. He then felt a sharp pain go into him. He turned back to Lin, who had stabbed him.

"Don't worry. You weren't the first person today to have his life taken away by this blade." said Lin.

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes… I killed Sax with this as well." said Lin.

She then grabbed Cadenza and Si, lifted them up, opened a dark portal, and stepped through it, disappearing. Obbligato heard someone calling his name before his eyes fell down and he slipped into darkness.

Agogo Village, The Inn

Obbligato awoke to find himself in a place he was unfamiliar with. He looked around and could tell he was in a tree, so he knew that he was still in Agogo Village. He looked to his left and saw Rococo sleeping in the bed next to him. Obbligato tried to get up, but felt a strong pain in his back. He reached down and felt a wound. It stung even more if he touched it.

"Hey, you're awake again!"

Obbligato saw at the door was Claire.

"How long was I out?" asked Obbligato.

"Only a few hours. Nothing to worry about."

Obbligato sat around, ready to go back to bed… Then he remembered. He suddenly stood up, completely ignoring the pain and headed toward the door.

"What are you doing? You still need to rest!"

"I need to find Cadenza!"

"It's too late! She's already gone!"

Obbligato ignored her and still headed towards the door, using the wall to help keep himself up. He tried to get past Claire, but she just picked him up and put him back into the bed.

"That blade you got stabbed with had a paralyzing poison in it. You won't be able to go anywhere for a day or two."

Obbligato was completely frustrated with himself. He didn't know where Cadenza was… who knows what could of happened to her.

"But Cadenza…"

"There's nothing we can do! We'll have to find her before we can do anything!"

Obbligato began to remember more of the events that had happened. We thought, and remembered what Lin had told him.

"Claire… Sax, he's…"

"No he's not."

"What do you mean?"

Claire turned towards them.

"Rococo was never unconscious. He couldn't move his body at the time, but he was able to speak. He just waited for the two to leave and when I came, he told me everything. Don't blame him for losing Cadenza; he couldn't do anything. He said what happened to Sax and I headed back to where we were… but there was no body."

Obbligato leaned forward in interest.

"What do you mean there was no body?"

"Nothing was there. That mean's that either someone took his body, or…"

"He's still alive." said Rococo, who had just awoken from his sleep.

Obbligato looked at his friend.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them." said Rococo.

"No. It's my fault. I should have been more cautious and made Cadenza's safety my number one priority. I got careless and they took her away."

"Anyway," said Claire, "We need to find Sax and Cadenza. We don't know where either of them are, but my best bet is that Cadenza is in Castle Resonance; the enemies HQ."

"Didn't Sax have the Canon? Does that mean the enemy has it now?" asked Rococo, who began to worry.

"Actually, Sax gave me the Canon a few hours before the fight even began. I made him, because he had been carrying it this entire time. Just in case, he made a copy of it and that was what he was carrying. Sax formed a reputation in Castle Resonance of not trusting anyone with anything, so they assumed he would carry the Canon. Truth is, I'm one of the few people he does trust."

"So how do we find Sax then?" asked Obbligato.

"You two rest for another day, I'm going to go scout for any possibilities of what happened." said Claire.

She then left the room and began her search.

"Hey Obbligato." said Rococo.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Sax will be alright?"

"I'm sure he… wait a minute… did your voice change?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Rococo.

"It just seems to be a bit of a higher pitch than usual… you know what I mean?"

"Not really… but now that you mentioned voices, yours seems to be getting deeper."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok… well, we should get some sleep now."

The two turned over in there beds, and lied down in the position that's most comfortable for both of them. They then slowly fell back asleep.

Agogo Forest, Many hours ago

A man and woman were walking through Agogo Forest, enjoying the beautiful sun on this great day. The held hands and walked through the forest, when they came upon an unexpected site.

"Do you think he's alive?" asked the man.

"I'm not sure, Acceso." said the woman.

"I guess I'll check, Maestoso." said Acceso.

He walked up to the man lying on the ground. He flipped him off of his stomach and found a knife wound in his side. Acceso placed his hand on the man's neck, he found his pulse… it was still beating, but faintly.

"Quick, we need to take him back to the castle."

Acceso pulled out a whistle and blew it. Within a few seconds, a group of guards came up to Acceso.

"What is it we can do for you, Prince Acceso?" asked one of the guards, bowing as they asked.

"We need you to take this man to the castle. He's still alive and we hope to save his life." said Acceso.

The guards lifted the man without hesitation and started to head away.

"What if he's an enemy spy?" asked Maestoso.

"Then we have him as a prisoner, don't we?" stated Acceso.

The two then headed back to the castle with the guards, wondering who this mysterious person could be.


	7. Chapter 7: Barcarolle

Ok, so I'm kind of having writer's block for my School Rumble fic; the comedy isn't coming to me right now, so I'll just do a chapter of Eternal Sonata instead. I also just went to Chapter 5 and noticed that the Reviewer Response didn't come up for it; my bad! Anyway, Reviewer Responses! Also, I'll italicize and bold my response to the review to make it easier on the eyes. I'm not sure if it'll work, but hopefully it will.

Evb2011-05-28 . chapter 6

I must say I am really enjoying this fanfiction. Keep up the good work.

_**Thank you! I'll do my best to keep up the good work.**_

XxKawaiiAngelxX 2011-05-29 . chapter 6

omg! Haii~! :DOk, first of all i absolutely LOVE what u did with Rococo there xDD i was laughing soo hard! hehe taking pics of Si xDsecond, i just love how they r slowly becoming the real ES chars, i mean with the gray hair and deep voice (Allegretto! hehe sorry im a Allegretto fangirl xD)and last but not im gunna kill Lin myself! first she hurts Sax and now Obbligato! my favorite one! D:hehe sorry for the extremely long review ^^; keep up the great work buddy! C;

_**Thanks for the review. Keep in mind the whole 'changing' that's happening to the characters; it's key to the story. And I know how you feel about Lin; she's a jerk! Also, I don't mind if you write long reviews; go for it!**_

Vampuric Spider 2011-05-31 . chapter 6

Awesome story. I am really enjoying it. I love how the characters from the games personality and some attacks show up. Also I am really enjoying your writing style. Please keep it up.

_**Thank you! I'm happy that you're enjoying my writing style. Remember: There's a reason for why they use the attacks and occasionally have the personalities of the characters from the games.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Sonata in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Tri-Crescendo.

(This chapter could get a bit boring; just warning you all.)

Gavotte Castle, The Guest Room

Prince Acceso and Maestoso were came in to check on their guest. He was in a much better condition now, but he still needed to rest. They were convinced that he was going to live.

"What kind of person do you think he is?" asked Maestoso.

"I think he's a good man."

"And how can you possibly know that?"

"I can't explain it, but I feel like I've met him before," said Acceso, turning toward Maestoso, "as if we were… friends."

"Have you ever met him before?"

"No."

"Well, I guess we'll see how good a judge of character you are; he's waking up now." said Maestoso, pointing toward Sax as he woke up.

Sax looked around the room. It was a big room with a lot of windows and a balcony. The walls were blue and had some nicely drawn pictures on the wall. There was also a plant in the corner and a man and woman stood at the door.

"Hello, good sir, I am Prince Acceso, and you are in Gavotte Castle." said Acceso as he made a slight bow.

Sax sat up, reaching his hand out toward the Prince. Acceso walked toward him and they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Highness. I am Sax. Thank you for taking me in."

"It was our pleasure!" said Acceso.

"May I ask where you're from?" asked Maestoso.

"I was born in a small town that was destroyed by Xyl and his group a long time ago. I then became a spy for an underground organization to feed information to them while I was pretending to be assisting Xyl. I had two friends helping me as well; Claire and Lin. Lin betrayed us and stabbed me in the back… literally. That's probably when you two found me. Thanks again for saving me."

Maestoso wasn't convinced, but Acceso was.

"If you need anything, then let us know." said Acceso.

"Could you send someone to inform my friends about my location? If you don't trust me yet, you can send a lot of guards and be with us while we talk about what we need to do." said Sax.

"That sounds fair. We'll send them right away. Where are they?" asked Acceso.

"They are in Village Forest. They shouldn't be far from there if they aren't." said Sax.

"Alright. We will send some guards over there right now."

Acceso called in his guards and told them to go to Agogo Village. Sax described each of his friends to them so they know who to get. They then headed out.

Agogo Village, The Inn

Obbligato awoke to see a group of men in armor around him.

"Umm… can I help you?" asked Obbligato.

One of the guards came up behind Obbligato and looked at his head.

"He has brown hair that's turning grey in the back. Prince Acceso of Gavotte Castle has requested that you and three others come with you." said the guard.

"Claire! These guards want to see you!"

Claire came into the room and talked to one of the guards. She then walked over to Obbligato's bed and pushed him out of it.

"Get dressed. We're going to Gavotte Castle."

Rococo woke up, looked around the room for a few seconds, and blinked his eyes.

"What a weird dream…" said Rococo, as he fell back asleep.

Claire then pushed Rococo out of his bed as well.

"C'mon you two! Sax is at Gavotte Castle and we're going to meet up with him"

Obbligato and Rococo were excited about this and hurried out of bed. Luckily, they slept in their clothes, so there was no need to change out of them. They still had some pain from their last fight, but they didn't care and headed out the door. It was starting to get boring in there anyway. They went up the spiraling staircase and went out the door. They then went straight to Agogo Forest.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Claire.

"Gavotte Castle is just outside of this forest. We'll be there soon."

They continued to walk and within a few minutes they were at large, castle gates.

Gavotte Castle, The Guest Room

Sax continued to lie in his bed. Acceso and Maestoso left for some business they had to attend to. Soon, Claire, Obbligato, and Rococo came into the room. Claire was the first to come up to Sax. She raised her hand and slapped him in the face. Obbligato and Rococo were surprised by this. She then began to hug him.

"Don't scare me like that." she muttered.

"Where's Cadenza?" asked Sax.

Obbligato looked down at his feet and Rococo looked away.

"They… took her…" said Obbligato.

"I see… we'll just have to get her back, huh?"

"Yeah."

Acceso and Maestoso then took this moment to walk into the room.

"Hello. You three must be some of Sax's friends. I am Prince Acceso and this is my wife-to-be, Maestoso."

Maestoso held out a ring on her finger.

"Acceso had just proposed to me." said Maestoso.

"Congratulations, your Highness." said Rococo.

"There's no need for such formalities. I would rather you all just call me Acceso."

"Thanks for watching out for Sax." said Obbligato.

"You're quite welcome."

"Let's get down to business." said Sax.

"Sax! First we would like to know what happened to you." said Claire.

Sax then began to explain what Lin did and how Acceso took him in. The group then explained what happened during their fight in Agogo Village.

"So Lin also stabbed you?" asked Sax.

"May I examine the wound?" asked Maestoso.

Everyone was rather surprised when she talked, because she had been quiet this entire time. Obbligato nodded and showed her the wound. She examined it closer then walked back to the other side of the room.

"Well that's interesting…" she began to say as she thought.

"What?" asked Obbligato.

"You said that Lin explained to you that her weapon had also taken the life of Sax, correct?"

"Yes, but what's your point?"

"Those were two different weapons."

"What do you mean?"

"Sax's wound had some poison inside of it; the weapon had been drenched in poison before being used on him. Your's, however, didn't. If it was my guess, it would be that there was some kind of paralysis spell placed on it by Xyl."

"So what does that mean?" asked Rococo.

"It means that they wanted me dead, but they still wanted Obbligato alive." said Sax.

"But why? There's nothing special about this kid!" said Claire, who then started to pat him on the head.

"Hey! Knock it off!" said Obbligato.

"What I find even more interesting is that Xyl told me a while back that he wanted Obbligato dead; he had a feeling he was going to be a pain. Something tells me that he knew that Claire and I were spies and they've been feeding us false information."

It became awkwardly silent for a while.

"So you're all planning to head to Resonance Castle?" asked Acceso.

"Of course! We have to save Cadenza!" said Obbligato.

"I'm not so sure if you guys are ready for this." said Acceso.

"Of course we are!" said Rococo.

"No. It's far too dangerous and I can't have you guys going out and risking your lives like that. It's better if you wait until you're ready to go." said Acceso.

"We can't. Our friend is in that castle. We need to go; now." said Obbligato.

"It's pretty much suicide to try to attempt a rescue with such a small group." said Maestoso.

"I'm ready to stare death in the eye to save Cadenza." said Obbligato.

Acceso looked at Obbligato with a smile. Obbligato gave him a look of confusion.

"Ok, how about this? You stay here for a week and if you can prove that you're ready to go, then you can try to save your friend."

"That's not going to happen."

"Well, I'm not going to change my mind. It's my responsibility as the Prince of Gavotte to ensure the safety of those I can on the continent of Gavotte. I need to know that you are capable of dealing with such a task."

Claire's attention turned towards Sax. He seemed to be really deep in thought.

"What's wrong Sax?" asked Claire.

"Don't you remember what Xyl was working on? The invention he was trying to get done? I think it's key that we save Cadenza as soon as possible."

Claire thought for a bit. She then realized what Sax was talking about and a bit of fear could be seen in her face. She turned towards Acceso.

"We need to go; now." said Claire.

"Why? What's this 'invention' that you're talking about?" asked Acceso.

"Xyl is trying to find a way to drain the magical power of someone and place it in himself. Odds are, he's captured Cadenza because they're almost done with this invention. Only the Nonet knows about this. If he were to complete it and take all the magical power of Cadenza, not only will it kill her, but Xyl will have enough power to destroy the continent of Gavotte. We can't let that happen."

"Hey, we live without magic! How come Cadenza will die if her magic is drained from her?" asked Rococo.

"It's like when you jump into a really cold river; a lot of people die from the drastic change of temperature. If Cadenza were to have her magic drained, the sudden change could kill her."

"Then we need to go. Now. Even if you won't help us." said Obbligato.

Acceso sighed.

"Fine. We'll allow you to use a teleportation system to get to Resonance. We can't guarantee where you will end up, we just know it'll be on that continent. Are you willing to risk this?" asked Acceso.

The entire group nodded.

"Alright, follow me."

Gavotte Castle, Basement

They were led into the basement where they found a blue pad was on the ground. Next to it was some kind of device. Acceso went up to the computer and began to push buttons and type things.

"The teleportation device is ready. There's no turning back once you go. Are you sure about this?" asked Acceso.

Everyone stepped on the blue pad. Acceso pressed another button. The group began to feel light as a feather. Blue energy began to spiral around them.

"Good luck to you all!" said Acceso, as they group disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8: Ecossaise No 1

Please do me a favor and not review this chapter. Please wait. Since this is pretty much one giant chapter split into three parts, I'm going to post all three parts up on the same day. So, please wait until chapter 10 to leave a review if you feel like doing so. Now, to the Reviewer Responses.

XxKawaiiAngelxX 2011-06-01 . chapter 7

Yippeeeeee~! an update! u have no idea how happy i was to see this, i was practically squealing! :Dbtw this chapter wasn't boring! not at all (which chappie is boring really? :S)infact i liked it alot! now they r gunna go save Cadenza and kick Xyl's sorry ass :Dhehe! cant wait till the next updaaaaaate~~~~ Cx

_**Well I'm glad that you're getting really excided over my fanfic! I just thought it might be considered boring do to there being no fighting, and I know there are action fans, so yeah. **_

Uzumaki Ricky 2011-06-07 . chapter 1

Hmm... Very interesting. VERY interesting, indeed.

_**Thank you. Very interesting review. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Sonata in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Tri-Crescendo.

Resonance Field

The group appeared in a large field. They took the time to look around and take in the surroundings that they saw. It was actually quite a beautiful field, with plenty of flowers growing. Sax took a quick look and noticed a small village to the side.

"Over there is Resonance Village. It's meant to hide the location of Resonance Castle. You see, Resonance Castle is actually hidden in the mountains."

"Did you just say IN the mountains?" asked Obbligato.

"Yes, it's in the mountains."

"How is that possible?"

"It has a tunnel that's revealed by a secret switch in the village. The tunnel goes through the entire mountain, and in it is the castle, which is surrounded by mountains. So the only way in and out is through that tunnel. The problem is that the switch in the village is the only way to reveal the tunnel. As soon as we pull that switch, the village will be suspicious and will do anything to stop you. Not only that, but they probably know that Claire and I are traitors, so we'll need to send you two in alone. We'll jump in and help you if it's needed. Other than that, we'll wait for you by the entrance. We'll go through and odds are, the villagers will throw down the switch, trapping us in the Castle. So, you guys better get to it."

"That's a lot to take in." said Rococo.

"Yes, but we need to act fast. Who knows how much longer we have until they finish the machine." said Claire.

"Well, I think I should go in alone," said Obbligato. "I'm faster than Roco, and it would be safer to only risk one of us."

"You are not faster than me, Gato!" shouted Rococo.

"Sorry to break the news to you, but I am. I'll see you guys in a bit."

Obbligato then headed down the field and went into the village. Sax signaled for the rest to follow him and they headed towards the spot where the tunnel would be revealed.

Resonance Village

Obbligato found the village to be rather strange. Everyone was constantly smiling and seemed to be endlessly happy.

"Hey! Welcome to our humble village! I'm the mayor! Would you care for an apple? Free of charge!"

"No thank you, sir." said Obbligato.

"What's with the face? C'mon, smile! Lord Xyl doesn't like it when his subjects aren't happy!"

Obbligato quickly walked past the man. He needed to focus on the mission at hand; finding that switch. A girl that was quite attractive came up to Obbligato.

"Why don't you smile?" she asked, with a large smile on her face.

"I'm not in the mood." said Obbligato.

"Would you smile if I gave you a kiss on the cheek?" asked the girl.

"Actually, I…"

The girl quickly kissed him on the cheek and then began giggling.

"How was that?" she asked.

"I need to go."

Obbligato quickly headed away from the girl. What was with this village? There was no way any person could be so happy all the time. He wished that Sax had given him some kind of hint as to where the switch was; it was a large village and he was finding it hard to find out where this switch was located. He continued searching, and was constantly being bugged by villagers, which didn't help at all. He was then greeted by another woman.

"Would you like to stay at our inn, honey? You do look rather tired."

Again, she had that creepy smile on her face.

"No thank you. I'm not tired and it's the middle of the day." said Obbligato, politely.

"I insist."

"And I'm not…"

He looked behind him and saw a lever on the wall of the inn. He walked towards it, and just stood next to it. The villagers then began to gather around Obbligato. They were still smiling, but it was a bunch of forced smiles.

"I wouldn't touch that switch if I were you." said the mayor, forcing his smile on his face.

Obbligato ignored them, flipped it down really fast and ran as fast as he could. He ran out of the village and saw the group to the left. As he ran, he looked backwards to see the villagers grabbing pitchforks and running at them as fast as they could. Obbligato continued running and quickly shot a Phantom Wave at the group. He knocked many of them over and it was enough for them to get through the cave. As soon as they were in, the villagers backed up and closed the entrance behind them.

"What the heck was that?" asked Obbligato.

"It's part of Xyl's plan. He's promised all of them that he will bring happiness to them if they stay there. For some reason, they believe he will. He's informed them about his plan to destroy the other continent; promising that by destroying the enemy, he'll also be destroying any threat against them ever again. He says they'll be happy and that their world will be perfect if they stay with him. He also told them that they need to be nice to everyone that comes in; in hopes that they'll want to join them in their plight for happiness. He also told them that if someone touches the switch on that wall of the inn, that they should attack them and stop them. Also that they need to lock them into the tunnel if they manage to get there. He promised that he'll take care of the people that enter."

"That's kind of messed up of him to promise all of these things."

"We know something else though; he's trying to get as big of a group of people as possible. We don't know why he's doing it or what he's planning to do with so many people. We just know we need to stop him. There's no way it can be anything good."

"This guy is crazy!" shouted Rococo.

"So let's hurry and stop this guy! The longer we wait, the lower our chances are of stopping him. We need to save Cadenza and stop the Nonet."

The group hurried down the tunnel. It took them about twenty minutes, but they eventually reached the end of the tunnel. As they stepped out, they found themselves right outside of Resonance Castle… which was completely different from how the expected. The ground was like desert and the trees were dead and falling apart. There was a strange chill through the air, and the castle stood with a gloomy look to it. As they walked towards the castle, they noticed someone walking out with the drawbridge lowering. They looked and noticed one person walking out…

"Lin!" shouted Obbligato.

The group charged towards the woman at full speed, she noticed them and immediately ran back into the castle. The group quickly came in before the drawbridge could come up again. They charged in and before they could reach Lin, she quickly formed a dark portal, and walked through. Now they were in the castle, and now was the time to find Cadenza.

Inside Resonance Castle

Cadenza sat inside of the cell at the top of the castle in the throne room. Her cell was actually well furnished, with a comfortable chair and bed, but the fact remained that she was still a prisoner. The only advantage she had was that she was able to hear everything that the Nonet was planning, as long as she pretended like she wasn't listening. At the throne sat Xyl, who was just patiently waiting for someone he called in to visit him. He began fiddling with his fingers. Cadenza continued to sit around and after a few minutes, Xyl was begin to get impatient. Then, Lin walked into the throne room.

"Ah, it's good to see you, Lin. I need you to do something for me." Xyl stated.

"And what would that be, your Highness?" asked Lin.

"I've received information that you didn't successfully kill Sax… a spy within Gavotte Castle informed me so. You need to find this group and finish the job."

"I will, your Highness."

"One more thing Lin."

"Yes?"

"Do not fail me again, or you will pay with your life. I expect you to end Sax's life at all costs."

Lin began to walk out of the room, stopped, and turned back around to face the King.

"I would like to thank you for giving me the opportunity to fix my mistake, your Highness."

"Yes, yes. Now please leave my throne room; I need to speak to the prisoner alone." said Xyl, while waving his hand impatiently.

Lin took a quick bow and left the throne room. Xyl then looked at Cadenza. She quickly turned away, trying to avoid showing the fear in her eyes. This was the first time Xyl was going to address her since she had been in the castle. He had been ignoring her this entire time.

"So, how is our little prisoner doing?" asked Xyl.

Cadenza sat silently, paying no attention to Xyl. He walked up to the cage door.

"You know you're quite beautiful for someone so young. You do look older than you should be."

Cadenza didn't know how to respond to this, and continued to sit quietly in her cell.

"You could join forces with me. I'd let you out of your cell, and we could rule this land together; with magic like ours, nothing will be able to stop us. We could destroy Gavotte and be the rulers of this world. We won't need anyone; it will just be you and me. What do you say?"

Xyl held out his hand toward Cadenza. She looked at him, stood up, and placed her hand on his. Xyl smiled. Cadenza then quickly shifted her hand unto his wrist, pulled him toward the cage and punched him right in the face. He fell toward the ground. He patiently stood back up and placed his crown back on his head.

"I probably deserved that. After all, no one deserves to be in a cell." said Xyl.

"You're not mad?" asked Cadenza.

"Ah! So you do speak! Well, I figured that being cooped up in there would make anyone irritable and mad. I can be an understanding person. If you're willing to forgive me and join me, you can. If not, I'm afraid I'll just have to drain you of your magic. You have an hour until our invention is done, please make the rational decision before it's too late… after all, I wouldn't want a pretty face like yours to be hurt… But if I have to, I will."

Xyl quickly sat back on his throne, pretending like none of that had happened. Then, Lin came back into the room, using a portal she had formed. Xyl jumped out of his chair.

"Lin! I asked you not to do that unless it's an emergency!" shouted Xyl. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Good…" muttered Cadenza.

They ignored this and continued on with their conversation.

"Sax and the others… they're in the castle! I went out through the drawbridge. They had found their way in are inside the castle now! What are we to do, sir? I can't handle them on my own!"

"BASS! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" shouted Xyl at the top of his lungs.

Bass came running in within a few seconds.

"What is it, my lord?" he asked, taking a bow as he did so.

"The traitors and their friends are in the castle! I need you and Lin to take care of them; go into different rooms and be ready for them. They cannot allow this girl to escape. Quickly! Kill them all!"

The two began to run out of the room.

"Wait! Change of plan!"

Lin and Bass turned back toward their king.

"Bring me the one named Obbligato. Kill the rest."

The two bowed and quickly headed out the room.

"Lucky you. Your friends are here to save you. You should be happy. After all, they should be able to defeat the big bad guy, right?"


	9. Chapter 9: Ecossaise No 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Sonata in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Tri-Crescendo.

Resonance Castle, The Foyer

"Which way do we go?" asked Rococo.

"Follow us." said Claire, as she and Sax ran up the staircase.

The group new this was it… the time has come for them to save Cadenza. Obbligato soon found himself in front of everyone, leaping into the room at the top of the staircase, drawing his sword, ready to take on anything thrown at them. But when he looked inside, it was simply an empty room. The group continued walking through, but it was still just a normal room. It had marble flooring and purple walls.

"Why make the walls purple?" asked Obbligato.

"Purple represents royalty; something that Xyl sees as a birth right for himself." Claire.

"Now, we just need to go up that spiraling staircase, there will be another room just like this, and after that, go up a staircase and we'll be at the throne room. It's almost guaranteed that Cadenza will be there." stated Sax.

The group began to walk towards the staircase when Lin came walking down. She looked at the group and they drew their weapons.

"Please," said Lin. "my orders are to kill Sax. You all can go up the staircase for all I care."

"Go." said Sax.

The others looked back at him, confused.

"It's better that I distract her while you save Cadenza; let's not waste time. It's of the essence. Now go!"

The group asked no more questions and headed up the staircase, leaving Sax to fight Lin. The continued going up the stairs and when they got to the next room, they found a man in there. He was rather fat and short.

"Hello, Bass." said Claire.

"Claire! What a surprise! How about we go a round?" asked Bass, pulling out his weapon.

It was a large stick, but contained a spike ball at the end of it. Obbligato and Rococo headed toward the staircase, only for the way to be blocked by Bass's weapon.

"Let us through!" shouted Obbligato.

"No. I'm under orders to ensure none of y-"

Claire quickly kicked Bass in the face, knocking him to the ground. Obbligato and Rococo took this chance to head up the staircase. They reached a long hallway with nice looking double doors at the end of it. The two quickly headed down the hallway and reached the door. They took this time to catch their breath.

"This is it." said Rococo.

"Yeah…" responded Obbligato.

The two continued to stand there for a bit.

"Well, open the door!" said Rococo.

"I'll get to it, you spaz!"

The two laughed a little bit. They quickly became serious and turned their attention to the door. Obbligato reached for the handle, pulled the door open with a bit of force, and walked into the room.

Two Floors Below

Sax had his weapon drawn. His massive blade glimmering with a strange light. Lin was ready with her rapier like weapon.

"Does it really have to end this way?" asked Sax.

"Xyl said it was either me or you… so I have to make it you." said Lin.

"Too bad I won't allow that to happen." said Sax.

Sax held his weapon tighter. He was ready to fight her and get revenge for what she had done to him; she not only hurt him physically, but she hurt him emotionally, betraying his love for her. This fight was personal. He ran toward her at full speed. She got ready for his attack, but he quickly ran past her and began running up the spiraling staircase. She stood confused, and after a few seconds began to walk towards the staircase. Had he given up that easily? Was he crazy? But then she began to here a strange noise… like metal rubbing against metal. What was going on? The noise grew louder and louder… until she saw a flash coming at her at a fast speed. She jumped out of the way, barely missing the blur of light as it passed her. She felt a burning pain on her felt shoulder. She looked to her left to see a streak of fire next to her. A bit of flame came up and burned her, but it didn't light her on fire. She turned to see Sax standing on his sword at the end of the streak.

"I see now," stated Lin. "you used your weapon like a board, slid on it down the rail, and the friction created fire. Quite creative of you."

Sax just looked at her. He picked his weapon back up and went running at her.

"Magma Pillar!" shouted Sax as he stabbed his weapon in the ground.

Lin jumped up, dodged the attack, placed her feet on the wall, jumped off it, and thrust her rapier at Sax. He barely dodged the attack. He tried to trip her with a leg sweep, but she jumped up and avoided the attack once again.

"I see that you're going easy on me." said Sax.

"That's because I won't need full power to defeat you. I know you can't kill me. You still love me." she said.

"Not true…"

Sax jumped again, this time swinging his weapon at full force. Lin jumped, landed on top of his blade, and ran towards him. Sax quickly went under his weapon, holding it under him and Lin jumped off. While she was in the air, Sax aimed another attack at her. Lin realized what a situation she was in. She knew that there was no time for her to move. Sax was aiming the weapon right at her neck… but at the last moment, he curved it and missed. He turned his back to Lin.

"What? You're unable to kill me? What happened to it being 'Not true?'" asked Lin.

Sax continued to walk away from her. Lin smiled. She held her hands close to each other, a dark energy beginning to form in it. Began to turn back toward her, but as soon as he looked back, a dark energy over came him. He felt a pain in his chest and was brought to his knees. Lin fell to the ground on her knees the same instant that Sax did. Sax opened his eyes, to find a metal chain, incased in dark energy, in his chest. He followed the chain with his eyes, and saw that the other end connected into Lin. Lin was smiling.

"I completed the spell." said Lin.

"Would you care to explain?"

"Xyl gave me a bit of his dark energy. A small little bit. Over time, I was able to develop it further and further… until I had enough for this one attack. Now, I've connected us. Our souls have become one. If one of us dies, so does the other. If one of use moves, so does the other. We are forever connected by body and soul. I promised Xyl that I would kill you at the cost of anything. Now, it's almost guaranteed."

Sax stood up, so did Lin. He began walking toward Lin, and she began walking toward him. Soon, they were face to face. Lin and Sax both had their weapons in their right hand. They both quickly threw them aside. The two also reached behind, Sax was grabbing nothing, but Lin was reaching into her pouch on her back. She pulled out a knife.

"This time I won't mess up." she said.

"Why are you throwing away your life like this?" asked Sax.

"Because… my purpose in life was to always serve Xyl. I will do anything for him at any cost… even throw away my life. He always talked about how I'm no use to him and get in the way… maybe if I do this, I'll make him double as happy."

"You shouldn't live life for someone else's happiness; you have to live it for your own." said Sax.

"Well, it's a little bit late for that now." said Lin.

"You're a sick, twisted, evil person."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Sax then pulled her in close, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"…But I still love you. I don't know why, but I do." said Sax.

Lin smirked.

"Maybe in the next life, we can be together."

Sax then felt a strong pain in his chest. He and Lin fell to the ground at the same time. The pain continued for a few more seconds, but soon, everything went dark.

One Floor Above

Claire was beginning to pant heavily. Bass was a harder fight then she thought he would be. He opened his hand and shot fire and Claire. She quickly dodged it and jumped in, kicking him in the face in the process. Claire landed on her feet. Bass simply wiped his face, and went back to fighting. He thrust his weapon toward her, only for her to jump on the long, wooden part and to start running at him. He threw his weapon up at the ceiling, along with her. She grabbed the chandelier at the top. Bass's weapon fell back down. He picked it up, chucked it at her, and she jumped off the chandelier. Bass's weapon hit the chandelier, completely destroying it, sending glass everywhere. Claire landed on the floor, turning back towards her opponent.

"It seems your fighting style hasn't changed at all." said Bass.

"Neither has yours. You're to predictable." said Claire.

"Well, you know, I'm getting old. It's kind of hard for me to still fight."

"It's my job to beat you, though. After I beat you, Sax and I will be going up there to put an end to all of your plans."

"I don't think your friend will be able to make it."

Bass smirked in an odd fashion. Claire was going to ask him what he meant, when Sax came running up the stairs. Before she could say anything to him, he placed his sword on his feet and started sliding down the railing of the stairway. Claire smiled at Bass.

"You don't think he's going to make it, huh?"

"Just you wait. It won't be long until he's in Lin's grasp."

Claire leaped at Bass again. She unleashed her Snow Claw on him. Hitting him multiple times, and then ending it with a blast of ice hitting him.

"You're too full of yourself. I'll bring you down! Gigantic Slam!"

Bass jumped into the air, slamming his weapon on the ground, causing a mini earthquake. Claire jumped as soon as he did this and got another kick directly in his face. He stood back up. They then heard a strange noise going about. Everything turned dark and then returned to normal in a split second. Claire felt something was wrong; very wrong. She ignored Bass and went running down the stairs. She came into the room and saw a terrible sight; Sax's body lying motionless. She ran up to him, tears filling her eyes. She saw the chain connecting Sax and Lin, who was also lying still. She held his head in her arms and cried.

"I told you… but you didn't listen."

Anger filled Claire as she turned toward Bass.

"I knew she was going to do that. You know how Lin is; she'll do anything to finish a job. Even give her own life."

Claire clenched her fist and went running at Bass with complete rage. She jumped into the air, aiming another kick. He focused this time, grabbing her leg and slamming her into the ground. He then picked her up by the neck and forced her against the wall. He opened his jacket revealing a small device in it.

"This is an invention that was made… Xyl concentrated a lot of power into here. It will blow up the second I flick the switch on it. It's time for us to meet up with your friend."

"You're not that much different from Lin, are you?" asked Claire.

"Actually, I am." he said.

He began searching Claire and soon found a small, brown bag… He reached inside and found the Canon.

"No…" mumbled Claire, who was still a bit dazed from being slammed on the ground.

Bass simply smiled, throwing Claire to the side. He went to the staircase, pulled out the device he had, flipped the switch, threw it at Claire and ran up those stairs as fast as possible.


	10. Chapter 10: Ecossaise No 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Sonata in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Tri-Crescendo.

The Throne Room

Obbligato and Rococo walked into the throne room. They saw Cadenza to the side, in a cell and Xyl in front of them. They continued to calmly walk, even though they were suppressing much anger.

"Polka!" "Allegretto!" shouted Obbligato and Cadenza at the same time.

"Hello! If it isn't my expected guests! Are you two up for some tea?" asked Xyl, as he sipped from his tea cup.

"No. All we want is Cadenza… and for you to die." said Obbligato.

"I don't see why you hate me so much. There really is no point in going through all of this. One way or another, I'm going to destroy that pesky continent; I want the best for my people." said Xyl.

"What are you talking about? You say you want peace and safety for your people. But you plan to do that by destroying an entire continent? Where's the logic in that?" asked Rococo.

"There's no need for logic at all. This world isn't even real."

"What're you talking about?" asked Obbligato.

"Never you mind that. You just worry about beating the big mean bad guy. How about it, Allegretto? Are you going to defeat mean ol' Waltz and save your precious Polka?"

Obbligato got a strong headache. He fell to his knees in pain. He began seeing images of people he's never seen before. A girl with long, blond hair… a boy wearing all purple and wearing a crown…

"But that doesn't mean that I'll make it easy on you… remember; I'm the bad guy."

The pain continued to rise. Rococo and Cadenza watched in horror as Obbligato lost his consciousness.

"Obbligato. Put an end to your friend over there."

Obbligato stood up. His face showed neither emotion or thought. He mindlessly turned toward Rococo, pulling out his sword.

"Do it." said Xyl.

Rococo went running, deciding that the current priority was to get Cadenza out of her cell. He positioned himself right in front of the cell lock. Obbligato leaped at Rococo, with the sword aiming at his head. Rococo quickly ducked out of the way and Obbligato's sword stabbed through the lock, breaking it instantly. Cadenza went running out, quickly grabbing Obbligato's wrist.

"He's your friend, Obbligato! Don't hurt him!"

Obbligato swung her off of him and went running after Rococo, who was running for his life.

"Cadenza! Do something!" shouted Rococo in desperation.

Cadenza looked around, trying to find some way to stop Obbligato. She noticed Xyl; it was clear that he was concentrating really hard on something. She came to the conclusion that Xyl must be controlling him. She ran up to Xyl and tackled him to the ground. This broke his concentration and Obbligato came back to.

"Rococo. What just happened?" asked Obbligato.

"You were under some kind of control set by Xyl and we broke you free." said Rococo.

"Oh, thank you Roco."

"Yep."

"No!" shouted Xyl.

Obbligato felt the pain coming back into his head. He ignored it and walked toward Xyl. The pain soon went away, though.

"I can't get through to you anymore, can I?" asked Xyl.

"No… it's over for you." said Obbligato.

"Go ahead and do it, then." said Xyl.

"Sir!"

Bass came running into the room. He was holding the Canon in his hand. He bowed to Xyl and handed it to him.

"But that means…" started Cadenza, but tears filled her eyes before she could finish.

"Thank you Bass. You have served your purpose. So you know what that means."

An evil glare came through Xyl's eyes. Bass's eyes filled with fear as Xyl walked toward him.

"Please, sir. I'll do anything!"

"No. It's time that you help me a step further."

Xyl placed his hand on Bass's forehead. The group watched as what appeared to be green energy came out of Bass's head into Xyl's arm, through out his body. Bass's screamed as this happened. Soon, Bass's screaming stopped. Xyl through his body to the side and went to the thrown. He placed the Canon on the chair. He turned his attention back to the group.

"What did you do to him?" asked Rococo.

"I drained his life force." stated Xyl.

"Care to explain?" asked Obbligato.

"Alright then. Your life force is your youth. The essence of your youth, really. It's what keeps you looking young. Bass didn't have much life force in him, but it doesn't matter. I'll get as much as I can. I need it at this point in my life… after all, your own life force can only last so long."

"What?"

"I have actually been alive for over two hundred years. I was born with the ability of magic. I decided as a kid that I didn't want to die. I wanted to live forever. Death is in fact, my biggest fear. So I began to study various forms of magic… dark magic, if you will. With it's power, I was able to develop my magic to the point where I could take someone else's life force. I'm constantly changing identity's so no one will realize that I live forever."

A realization came to Obbligato.

"That's why you have that village of people. You don't want them to leave, because you need some kind of source to support your life."

"Oh, very good, Obbligato! Very, very, good!"

"I have one more question; can't you just directly take the magic from Cadenza? Why have a machine?" asked Rococo.

"Because, her magic is of positive essence, mine is of negative. If you take a positive and a negative, the effect will be negative. This machine, the Ecossaise, will transfer any good energy, into the negative that I need… so in a way, I guess you could say I really am a bad guy… Oh well, that means that it's my job to destroy you all. You may not know it…"

Xyl began floating off of the ground.

"But this entire time, I've been holding back on you! You have no idea what my true power is! Hahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Come on now, let's see what you've got!"

Xyl charged at Obbligato.

"Phantom wave!" shouted Obbligato.

The Xyl he aimed at teleported right before the attack hit him. He got behind Obbligato and punched him in the face. Obbligato swung around, but he teleported again. Obbligato looked around, trying to figure out where he's at.

"Apocalypse Fall!"

Xyl came from the ceiling striking the ground, causing a quake as he hit it. The three jumped and avoided the attack and Rococo swiped his weapon at Xyl, who manage to avoid it. Xyl then came up behind Rococo, kicking him in the back.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! What a joyous feeling! I'll let you have a taste of it as well!"

Xyl charged out at Cadenza, who side stepped when he came. She quickly whacked him over the head with her umbrella and he fell to the ground. Obbligato went running at him, stabbing his weapon through Xyl's head. The body sat still… then it turned to darkness and faded away.

"Did we…win?" asked Rococo.

"Not exactly!"

They turned and Xyl was floating at the top of the ceiling.

"Did you enjoy fighting the clone I made? He had about one fifth of my true power!"

"O-one fifth?" shouted Rococo.

"Oh well. I'm done playing around it's time to end this. And don't worry. I'll be sure to forget all about you once you're dead."

Darkness expanded out from Xyl. It went to all the lights in the room, completely covering them. The group was shrouded in complete darkness. Obbligato tried to see. Closing his eyes and realizing that it looked exactly the same as when his eyes were opened. This was pure darkness. Obbligato couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. He heard Rococo scream. A few second later, Cadenza. He went running in the direction of the scream of Cadenza. He had to find her. To save her. The darkness cleared… Cadenza and Rococo were there… but their bodies were motionless.

"Wow! They had rather delicious life forces! I haven't had anything that good in a long time!"

Obbligato fell to his knees in desperation. His face at the ground… he began to cry.

"Poor child."

Obbligato felt his sword being forced out of his hand.

"Don't worry. I'll make this quick."

Obbligato was being forced on a wall. He felt Xyl's hand coming up on his head. He could feel it all being drained out of him. It was only in a matter of seconds until Obbligato also fell to the floor, dead.

Complete Shadows

Obbligato awaken in another dark room. He remembered everything that had happened. As soon as he lost that last thread of life, he appeared in this… place. It was different from the shadows produced by Xyl; he could still se himself. It was as if the room was painted black; not actually black itself. Obbligato had been her for a while, not knowing the time or how long he had been there. It's as if he was waiting for someone… Then it happened. As if a doorway of light appeared, a man came into the room. He shut the door behind him. Obbligato analyzed the man. He was only a little bit older then him. He was a white, button up shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes.

"I finally found you, Obbligato." said the man.

"Frederic." said Obbligato.

Obbligato was now confused. Where did that name come from.

"Tell me, am I dead?" asked Obbligato.

"Only those that actually exist can die." said Frederic.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind… but I'll show you something."

Frederic walked over to where he came from and opened the door. It was complete light coming out of it.

"I can bring you back to life and your friends too. Just walk through this doorway, and you'll be with them. Hurry now."

Obbligato didn't object.

"Thank you." said Obbligato.

"Hurry." said Frederic.

Obbligato rushed through the door. When he stepped through, he began to float. He was slowly moving upward. He turned around, to the prison that held him for who knows how long, but the doorway was gone. He continued to float upward, his speed going faster and faster. It eventually got to the point where he couldn't even keep his eyes open. He felt his stomach drop and then… he opened his eyes. He looked around and soon realized that he was in Resonance Field. He the saw Cadenza, her back was turned toward him. He went running at her and full speed and touched her shoulder. As soon as she turned around, he kissed her. When their lips drew apart, Cadenza hugged Obbligato. She began to cry.

"It's ok. We're safe now." said Obbligato.

"Yeah!"

Rococo came up and joined into the group hug. Obbligato and Rococo were happy, but Cadenza continued to cry. They knew something was wrong.

"Tell us what happened, Cadenza." said Obbligato.

She pulled away from the group, walked into the field a bit, fell to her knees and continued to cry. Obbligato and Rococo rushed after her, but soon found out what had happened. They saw her kneeling next to the body of Sax. He hadn't come back.

"We're sorry, Cadenza." said Obbligato.

"Yeah, we didn't…"

Cadenza stood up, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She turned towards the two.

"From this day on, I will develop my magic. I will become stronger than Xyl and together, we will defeat him. No more crying. No more excuses. We will defeat him."

"Cadenza…"

"But before we do that… I say that we give Sax a proper burial." said Cadenza.

The two agreed with her, and they helped life Sax from the ground, carrying him away from the castle that stood.

1827, Warsaw Conservatory, Poland

"Wow, a lot happened in your dreams while I was gone." said Balthazar.

"Yes, it did." said Frederic.

"So, when they died in your dream, you were able to bring them back to life?"

"Well, it's not exactly like that. They never actually died. They think they did, because that's the only way it can be explained in their world. They don't know that they're in my dream. What actually happens is that they get stored away in my memories. If they lose their life in that dream, they go into this dark room and wait for me. I decide whether or not they should return to the dream. That's why in dreams people can die, but you will soon find them in your next dream. You subconsciously bring them back from your memory. The thing is that I was concentrating so hard on this dream, that I actually gained the ability to pick who will return."

"Why didn't you bring back Sax then?"

"It was strange, actually. I went into the place where Sax was supposed to be, but Lin was also with him. They found out that if you bring back one, you have to bring back both. Lin openly admitted that she would probably kill him again. So I decided that it was better for them to remain in there; they're actually quite happy together."

"I swear no one could understand your mind. You process everything in such a different way from everyone else. You're going to be a good musician."

"I don't think so, you expect too much out of me."

"Uh huh… oh, something else occurred to me."

"And what would that be?"

"Why didn't you bring back Claire?"

Balthazar's eyes focused on Frederic in complete concentration. Frederic smiled.

"I can not bring back those that never left." stated Frederic.

"So you're saying…"

"Yes. Claire never 'died' in that world."

"What do you think will happen now?"

"I'm not sure. I just no that this isn't over, yet."


	11. Chapter 11: Funeral March

XxKawaiiAngelxX 2011-06-09 . chapter 10

OMIGOSH! its just keeps getting better and better! :DXyl is sooo.. scary! ;o;i dunno where u get these ideas from but they are brilliante! i LOVED this chapter a whole bunch! it was awwwwwwwwwwesome! C:

_**I'm glad that you think this story is getting better and better; because we're only half way through! I already planned it out; 21 chapters. 10 chapters of story and the 21 will be a surprise. Yes, I also think Xyl is scary. And as to where I got my ideas from, this is what happened: I beat Eternal Sonata and thought about the ending for a while. After I had figured out the meaning of it and everything, I went back and wondered "How did all of this start?" That 's where this fanfic came in. This is pretty much my not-so accurate theory on how the story started. Thanks again for reviewing!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Sonata in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Tri-Crescendo.

1827, Warsaw Conservatory, Poland

Another three days had gone by since Balthazar last paid a visit to Frederic. At this point, Frederic had taken the time to write down everything that had happened in his dream. He called it his "Dream Journal", well, because it was about his dream. He would have it prepared and ready for Balthazar to read when he would have the time to visit him again. But for now, it was time to record the events that had happened last night.

Gavotte Castle, The Chapel, Two Weeks After the Fight

Everyone stood in a line, leading the way to Sax's body that lied in its coffin. They were in line in order to pay their respects for him. There were only five people there today; Obbligato, Cadenza, Rococo, Acceso, and Maestoso. Mysteriously enough, Gavotte Castle and the Continent of Gavotte had yet to be destroyed. It seemed Xyl still lacked the power to do so, and when the three had awoken after their fight with Xyl, they found the Canon to be in one of Sax's pockets. They saved his body and got back to Gavotte Castle ASAP. Obbligato's hair had become completely gray now, except for a single strand in the front, which was clearly brown. Same Rococo and Cadenza. Rococo's hair was now mostly light brown, and Cadenza's was mostly blond. Rococo, Acceso, and Maestoso had paid their respects; now it was Obbligato's turn.

"Hey, I don't know if you can here me." said Obbligato.

Sax's body just sat there, eyes closed, motionless. This felt weird; foreign like to Obbligato. This was his first funeral.

"But I would like to thank you. You've led us and showed us the truth. You showed us the importance of ensuring that Xyl doesn't succeed. If it weren't for you, I would still be in my small little town, and would have never gotten this opportunity to explore the real world. I thank you for that."

After the funeral, Gavotte Castle, Guest Room

"What do we do now?" asked Rococo.

"I'm not sure. We have the Canon. We know that Sax, Bass, and Lin are dead." said Obbligato.

"And Claire." added Rococo.

"No, we don't know if Claire is dead." said Obbligato.

"What do you mean?" asked Cadenza.

"You know how we were all together when we came back alive?"

"Yes. It was that one guy with the funny hat that brought us back." said Rococo.

"Well, we were all together and Sax came back to us dead." said Obbligato.

"So what's your point?" asked Rococo.

"If Claire had died, wouldn't she have came back with us or her body would've?"

"So you're saying that she could still be alive?" asked Cadenza, who was now getting excited.

"Exactly!"

"Does that mean our next course of action is finding Claire?" asked Rococo.

"That's a good place to start." stated Obbligato.

"But there's two continents! Where should we look first?" asked Cadenza.

"I have an idea!" said Rococo, I bit chirpier than usual.

"What is it, Beat?" asked Obbligato.

"Who's beat?"

Obbligato thought for a bit.

"I'm actually not sure about that…"

"Anyway! I think we should go see Salsa and March! They seem to have a bit of magical abilities. Maybe they can help us locate Claire."

"That's brilliant! You're a genius, Roco!" said Obbligato.

Rococo just smiled at the group. At this moment, Acceso and Maestoso walked in.

"I take it you guys will be going off somewhere and we can't stop you." said Acceso.

"That pretty much sums it up." said Obbligato.

"At least allow us to give you something then." said Maestoso.

Acceso nodded, and quickly left the room. In a few minutes, he came back. He had grabbed three pairs of clothing. They each took a look at the outfits.

"This is kind of you and all… but this really isn't my style." said Obbligato.

"Keep them anyway. You never know; you may grow to like them." said Maestoso.

The three thanked Acceso and Maestoso for their gifts. They then decided that it was time for them to leave. As they reached the front gate, they turned back and took one more look at the castle. They were going to miss this place… but it was time for them to head off.

Resonance Castle, Throne Room

Xyl was sitting in his throne, rather bored today. The strangest thing happened; after he had killed Obbligato and the rest of the group, their bodies disappeared. Xyl knew that they must still be alive. It irritated him and he needed to find their location as soon as possible. He sent the three of the four servants that remained loyal to him to go and find out where they were and to kill them on sight. He felt that he could trust Si, Ella, and Rina to take care of the job. He decided that it would be best to keep Fido around. Xyl did see him to be one of his more useless subjects. He was quite a few years older than everyone else. His attention then turned back to Obbligato's group. He really wouldn't care if they were still alive, but the problem was that he had a feeling that they had the Canon; he needed that more than anything else.

"Fido!" shouted Xyl.

"Yes, my Lord?" asked Fido, as he bowed.

"I'm rather parched. Could you please get me some water. And while your at it, make me dinner. Your king does get hungry after a while."

"Of course. I'll be back as soon as I can, my Lord."

Fido then turned around and left the throne room. He punched the wall in anger. Xyl always pushed him around and treated him like he was a weakling. He treated him like he was a dog, even giving him a dog's name. He would rather be called Fiddle, but no, Xyl felt the need to give him a dog's name, claiming that "that dog's will always be dogs." But Xyl better watch out; one of these days, he won't be able to take this anymore… and Fido will snap.

Agogo Forest

It wasn't much farther until the group would reach Agogo Village. They figured it was another fifteen minutes of walking.

"Hey, Obbligato." said Rococo.

"Yeah, Roco."

"Are we there yet?" whined Rococo.

"Does it look like we're there?"

"No."

"You just answered your own question… you're such a spaz sometimes." said Obbligato jokingly.

"At least I'm not a knuckle head like you!"

"Nice come back! Did your mom teach you that!"

Cadenza just smiled. It was nice to see these two being more cheerful after what had just happened. They group continued to walk when they felt a mysterious breeze. They stood still for a bit. They felt the breeze becoming stronger; faster. They tried to walk forward, but the breeze that begun to feel more like a tornado. They found themselves unable to move forward. Within seconds, they were swept off of their feet and went flying at speeds unknown. Obbligato tried to open his eyes, but the speed that they were going at made it an impossible task. He began to feel dizzy and his stomach started to lurch. He then hit the ground, hard. He sat up and found that Cadenza and Rococo were still with him, but they seemed to be just as dazed as he was. They looked around to find out where they were. They were at a house. It had nice décor outside of it and they noticed an extremely large tree behind the house. There was a nicely made path leading up to the tree. Strangly enough, they noticed four pieces of paper tied to the tree.

"Ah. It's nice to finally meet you all again."

The group turned their attention to a lady who walked out of the house. She was very old, but held a smile that seemed youthful.

"What do you mean 'again?'" asked Cadenza.

"Oh, you'll learn soon enough, my dear. How have you been since your last visit, Cadenza?"

Cadenza gasped.

"How could you have possibly known my name?" she asked in surprise.

"It matters not. But how would you like to have your fortune read?"

"I'm not so sure about this Cadenza. Something seems fishy about this place." said Obbligato.

"Alright." said Cadenza, disregarding everything that Obbligato said.

"Great. Just reach inside of that box. Walk up to the Cello Tree, read it, and then if it's a bad fortune, you tie it to the tree." stated the lady.

Obbligato looked back up at the tree.

"Are you telling me that four people have had bad fortune? How many people have you told their fortunes to?" asked Obbligato.

"Four." said the lady.

"See Cadenza! You're telling me that there's nothing strange about this?" asked Obbligato.

Cadenza just smiled at him.

"It's hard to explain, but I feel like I've been here before. I need my fortune to be told."

Cadenza reached inside of the box and pulled out a paper. She then headed up the path to the Cello Tree. Obbligato started to run up after her, but the old lady placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This is something she has to read by herself. Please, it's better if only she reads it."

They watched as Cadenza stood next to the tree. She frowned slightly as she read it. She then proceeded to tie the fortune around the tree. She walked calmly down the steps back to the group.

"What did it say?" asked Rococo.

"It said that the world we know… will soon disappear."

"Alright! That sounds like confirmation."

The rest of the group looked at Obbligato, confused.

"I knew that we would have to stop Xyl! This is confirmation that if he succeeds in destroying this continent that the rest of the world will go with him. We need to get back to Agogo Village!"

"Allow me to help. Follow me into my house." said the old lady.

Cadenza followed her without hesitation. Obbligato was going to say something against it, but decided it was better to just go with Cadenza. Rococo and Obbligato followed the two in. The old lady handed Cadenza a rock. It was a strangely shaped red stone.

"Oh! I already have one of these! It's just that mine is different." said Cadenza.

"Right, the one I gave you way back on the cliff in Vivace!" said Obbligato.

Cadenza nodded.

"Would you mind if I saw the stone?" asked the old lady.

Cadenza handed it to her and the old lady smiled as she examined it.

"That's a good one you have there." said the old lady.

"What are these for anyway?" asked Cadenza.

"They are special stones; each with a remarkable power. The power of the one I'm giving you will allow you and your friends to go to the place you desire most. The other stone you have… let's just say you'll learn it's power later on."

"So how does the stone work?" asked Cadenza.

"You all place your hands on it, and just think of where you want to be. But once you use the power of that stone, it will disappear. All the stones do this but there is one with an exception…the one you received from this young man. It will not break after it's been used."

"Can you tell us what it does?" asked Rococo.

"That's for you all to find out. Don't worry, you'll know when the time comes. But for now, you guys must be off."

The group nodded. They all placed their hands on the stone and began to think.

"Thank you so much for your help!" said Cadenza.

"Of course dearie! I'll see you all again before you know it!"

They continued to think and within a red flash, the three were gone.


	12. Chapter 12: Albumblatt

XxKawaiiAngelxX 2011-06-17 . chapter 11

*sniffle* that was yet another awe-mazing chapter! (uhh.. when is it not? xD)sweet! i seriously cant wait for the upcoming chapters! :3wow~~~ like i said before you r brilliante! ^_^heheh~ i love reviewing on ur fic! i dont review most of the time (that is very terrible of me ._.)but this fic deserves all the reviews it can get! C: the first time i read this fic i was like "This is totally absurd, how can this fic NOT have any reviews! :o"updaaaate soon~! :D

_**Thanks again! I love how you say brilliante instead of brilliant; that's so awesome. Really? You don't review to much? I'm honored you take the time to review my fic then. As for how I don't get reviews, it's most likely because not to many people know about Eternal Sonata. It's sad, because it's become my favorite game of all time! Whenever I let a friend borrow this game, they instantly like it to. This game really deserves to be more recognized.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Sonata in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Tri-Crescendo.

Agogo Village

The group appeared in the village with a red flash. All that remained in Cadenza's hand was red dust from the stone that once sat inside of it. They turned their attention to Salsa, who was looking at them with a shocked look on her face.

"I knew it! You guys are wizards! Aren't you?"

"Umm… no. We just used a magic stone to get here." said Obbligato.

"Nu-uh! I saw you guys appear out of nowhere! There's no way you could have done that without magic!"

"It's true. The stone probably does have magical properties." stated Rococo.

"Hello. It's nice to see you guys again." said March, who came walking out of the house.

"I see that you guys fixed the wall. We're terribly sorry for what happened last time." said Cadenza.

"Don't be," said March, "it's wasn't your fault that that guy came. How would you all like to come inside?"

The group followed March into their house. They sat down and March immediately began to cook for them.

"So what brings you all here again?" asked Salsa, who seemed kind of annoyed.

"Are you ok, Salsa?" asked Cadenza.

"No. Last time you were here you ended up with a big ol' mean man coming. He sent me flying through the house! I had to fix that whole myself!"

Cadenza smiled at how wound up Salsa was getting about this situation.

"We're sorry." said Cadenza.

"Well you should be."

"What are you guys doing here again?" asked March.

"Claire is somewhere and we're trying to find her." said Rococo.

"Ah. I see. So you came here in hopes of us having some information?" asked March.

"We were hoping so." said Obbligato.

"Unfortunately… we don't. But the Agogo Queen Mother might. I would suggest trying to talk to her."

"Who's the Agogo Queen Mother?" asked Rococo.

"The Queen of the Agogo's who's also their Mother. Duh! Gosh, you can be so stupid sometimes." said Salsa.

"What? You better watch what you say, little girl!"

"I'm bigger than you!"

"Not even! I'm about two feet taller than you! You are short!"

Salsa stuck her tongue out at Rococo. She then walked into the closet and pulled out a hat that was a good two feet tall. She stood next to Rococo and the hat went about an inch above Rococo's head.

"See? I'm bigger than you!"

Rococo just looked at her and knocked her hat to the ground.

"Hey!"

"So where do we need to go to find the Agogo Queen Mother?" asked Rococo, completely ignoring Salsa, who was now yelling at him.

"You could easily find her if you look around Agogo Forest. She's pretty easy to find. She's a giant floating ball. Ask her for help and she'll be sure to help you… as long as your hearts are pure." said March.

"Thanks March! We'll go right now!" said Obbligato.

The group began to go outside.

"Wait!"

They turned their attention back towards March.

"Cadenza. A word of advice; develop your magic if you want to know the truth."

Cadenza nodded at this and the group left the house and headed into the forest.

"What do you think she meant by 'the truth?'" asked Obbligato.

"I guess we'll find out for ourselves, won't we?" said Cadenza.

"Man! I can't believe that girl! What's with her?"

"You're still angry about that? You really should consider growing up." said Obbligato jokingly.

"Yeah! Says the guy that cries like a baby all the time."

"Says the guy that gets in arguments with people half his age."

"I think Obbligato won this one." noted Cadenza.

"What does that make it now? Obbligato: 20. Rococo: Negative 5!" shouted Obbligato.

"How could I possibly have negative points?" asked Rococo.

"Because your comebacks are so lame!" shouted Obbligato.

"Something tells me this is a rigged system if you and Cadenza give out the points."

"Don't worry, buddy. We're just messing with y-"

Obbligato noticed something quickly move past his head. They heard a stabbing noise and saw an arrow in the tree. Obbligato noticed one of the trees moving.

"Who's up there? Show yourself!" shouted Obbligato.

Another arrow came his way, but this time, Obbligato caught it. He threw it on the ground and cracked it with his foot.

"Your arrows won't help you! Come out and fight me like a man!"

Obbligato heard a laugh… a girls laugh. A lady came jumping out of one of the trees, wielding a bow and arrow.

"Ah crap… it's a girl…" said Obbligato, placing his hand on his face, realizing the mistake he mad.

"I would fight you like a man if I could. But unfortunately, I'm a girl. I take offense to your sexist remark and your assumptions. I'll kill you then take the Canon back to Xyl."

"So you're in the Nonet, huh?"

"Yes. I'll take all three of you in a fight. Don't get mad at me when I beat you in this fight. You're the reason Sax quit the Nonet… the love of my life. Remember the name Rina; for that is the name of the woman who will defeat you all right here."

Obbligato took a step toward her, pulling out his sword. Cadenza and Rococo also got their weapons ready.

"You better back off." said Obbligato, taking his battle stance.

"I'm ready to go, all I gotta do is let loose!" said Rococo.

"Be careful everyone! Pay attention!" shouted Cadenza.

"Let's see how good you really are." said Rina.

She drew her an arrow and placed it on her bow, aiming her shot at Obbligato. She shot it, Obbligato pulled up his sword, and deflected the attack into a near by tree. Rina smirked at him.

"This could be interesting. I may want to fight you on your own. What do you say?"

"How about I fight you?" said Cadenza.

"Please. You wouldn't be a challenge at all. Why would I fight a weakling like you when I could fight someone actually worth my time?"

Cadenza held out a bag she was holding. She took the Canon out of the bag. Rina's eyes widened with joy. Obbligato looked at her with surprise.

"I was carrying that!" shouted Obbligato. "When did you take it?"

"Don't worry about it," said Cadenza with a smile. "it's just that March told me that I needed to train my magical abilities; what better way is there then fighting?"

"But what if…"

"You guys should just go and find the Agogo Queen Mother. I'll handle this."

Rococo grabbed Obbligato's sleeve and they started running.

"We can't leave her behind!" said Obbligato.

"She can handle herself. Also, we're a lot faster, so it would be better if we let her do the fighting." said Rococo.

"What makes you so sure that she'll win?"

"Just have some faith in her."

Obbligato looked back at Cadenza and Rina. He couldn't here what they were saying. He just hoped that Cadenza knew what she was doing and hoped that she could handle this situation.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" asked Rina.

"Yes… I believe I can. Obbligato has saved me so many times before… the least I can do is defeat you for him!" said Cadenza.

Rina just smiled at jumped at Cadenza. He continuously attempted to punch and kick Cadenza, but Cadenza just dodged her attacks.

"You really are stupid, aren't you? You're going to throw away your life, just because of some boy? That was a terrible mistake and now you're going to suffer for it!"

"No I'm not. I know I can defeat you in a fight. I know that I have a large advantage over you; magic."

Rina just continued to smirk and attempted another kick. Cadenza hit her umbrella over Rina's head. Rina jumped back and laughed.

"That didn't even hurt. You're so weak! How can you expect to defeat me with a weapon as pathetic as that?"

Cadenza knew she was right. The reason why Cadenza chose an umbrella to fight with is because she hat violence. She never wishes to hurt anyone; it's better to avoid confrontation. But she also knew that was the reason that she was such a terrible fighter. How can she ever protect the one she cares about if she can't fight? She needed to develop her fighting. She personally felt responsible for them being defeated by Xyl. She should have been able to escape herself and not risk the lives of her friends… one of them losing their's in the process. All just to protect her. She needed to learn to fight for herself.

"Let's just end this now. It was nice meeting you before your death!"

Rina jumped at Cadenza, pulling out an arrow, holding it in her hand and aiming to stab it into Cadenza's heart. Cadenza opened her umbrella up, as soon as she came flying at her and bounced her off of it.

"Nether Wave!"

Cadenza hit Rina over and over again and ended by shooting a blast of darkness at Rina. Rina fell to the ground and Cadenza jumped into a spot of sunlight.

"Pure Geyser!"

Cadenza lifted her umbrella into the air, a beam of light appeared over Rina, and struck her. Rina stood still for a few seconds and stood up. She stood with a limp and manage to bring up her bow and arrow. She aimed it at Cadenza.

"Heh! There's no way I'm going to miss you with this attack! Sacred Strike!"

The arrow had light form around her arrow. It shot it at an unimaginable speed toward Cadenza. Cadenza closed her eyes, trying to prepare herself for the attack. But that moment never came. Cadenza opened her eyes to see a hand holding the arrow. She looked up and found a familiar face looking at her.

"Claire!"

"Hey Cadenza! How are you doing?"

Claire turned her attention toward Rina. Rina looked back at her in fear, formed a portal, and walked through it.

"Wait!" shouted Cadenza.

"Don't worry about her," said Claire, "knowing her, she's going back to Xyl. When Xyl finds out that she failed, she won't be coming back."

Cadenza gave Claire a hug.

"We were so worried! Where were you?" asked Cadenza.

"I'll explain everything to you, but it is kind of a long story. How about we find Obbligato and Rococo before I tell you everything."

Cadenza nodded and the two walked off together.

Resonance Castle, Throne Room

Xyl was getting anxious. He was hoping that Obbligato and the group would be located soon. He needed them out of the way to carry out his plans. They're the only ones in the way of him destroying Gavotte and he needed to do something about it. At that moment, Rina came into the throne room through a portal. It surprised Xyl.

"This better be important!" shouted Xyl.

"I… tried, you honor. But the girl Cadenza is much stronger… and Claire has returned with them."

Xyl's eyes widened. He then shook his head and walked toward Rina.

"I told all of you what would happen if you failed me again… you do know what that mean, right?'

"Please! Don't do it, your honor! I'll do anything!"

"The best way you can help me reach my goal is to let me take your life force. You know this as well as I do. If you're real point is to serve me, then you'll do what I say."

Rina's looked at him in desperation… but then nodded her head. She placed Xyl's hand on her forehead.

"Do it… I'll do anything to serve you."

Xyl then proceeded to take her life force. Within a few seconds, she fell to the ground, motionless. He stared at her.

"Your service won't be in vain. I promise I'll defeat those brats and bring our kingdom to peace. Fido!"

Within a few seconds, Fido came running through the door.

"What is it, Lord Xyl?"

"Please take Miss Rina out to somewhere nice."

Fido looked down at her. He nodded and began to drag her out of the room. He closed the door behind him. He would get revenge on Xyl one day for treating him the way he does. It wouldn't be long until he was ready to do so.


	13. Chapter 13: Contradance

x KawaiiAngel x 2011-06-27 . chapter 12

Awwwwhh~~ Why thank yew! :3 hehe im surprised u actually noticed the brilliante there. I know~ Eternal Sonata IS the awesomest game ever! and ur totally right, not many ppl know about ES which is incredibly sad! D:Yay~! Claire is back! and Cadenza totally proved to Rina that she is not a weakling! im so proud of her! :DAnticipating for the next awesome chappie~ C;

_**Well of course Chopin fan's are going to notice the "brilliante." Yeah, I think that Cadenza has shown that she can pack a punch. Now we have to see what Claire will do now that she's back with the group.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Sonata in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Tri-Crescendo.

Deep into Agogo Forest

Obbligato and Rococo continued to search for the Agogo Queen Mother.

"We've been walking around for a while now." said Rococo.

"Let's keep search. She has to be here somewhere." said Obbligato.

"What do you think she looks like anyway?"

Obbligato stopped walking. He thought about this for a bit; what DOES the Agogo Queen Mother look like? Also, if they don't know what she looks like, how will they know it's her when they finally see her? They then heard a voice a bit deeper into the forest. They walked towards and found a familiar, but unfriendly face. They quickly ducked behind a tree before the person could see them.

"Si." whispered Rococo.

Obbligato nodded. He seemed to be waiting around for something. They got a glimpse of his face and noticed that he now wore a monocle. Obbligato realized that this must have been from when Cadenza landed an attack on him the last time they fought.

"Where is it?" said Si to himself.

Out of nowhere, a giant, shining orb came in. Si smiled. He walked over to it, kicked it, and placed his foot on top of it, restraining it.

"This must be the Agogo Queen Mother." said Si.

Obbligato's eyes widened.

"I see. Xyl want's to drain it of it's magic so that he can finally destroy this pitiful continent. Figures. This thing is pathetic. Why is it that magical beings are always so simple minded and easy to fool?"

Obbligato went running out, tackling Si off of the Agogo Queen Mother.

"Thank you, young one. I shall remember your kindness." echoed a voice.

"What?" asked Obbligato.

He turned toward the Agogo Queen Mother; it appeared to be her voice.

"I will have to leave for now. Fear not. One day, I will repay the favor for saving me. As for the man who attacked me, he will get his just desserts. Whether it be in this world or another."

The Agogo Queen Mother then flew away.

"I didn't know it could talk." said Obbligato.

Rococo looked at Obbligato strangely.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rococo.

"You didn't hear her talking?" asked Obbligato.

Rococo shook his head. Si forced Obbligato off of him.

"It's you two again. I figured I would run into you here. I can't stand the smell of this forest; the plants, the animals, and the sweat, coming from you people!"

Obbligato and Rococo drew their weapons, ready to fight. Si pulled out his black katana.

"Obbligato! Rococo!"

They turned their attention to two figures running toward them.

"Claire?" asked Rococo in surprise.

Claire took a stance next to the two and Cadenza came running in, preparing to use her umbrella.

"Four against one? That doesn't seem like a fair fight, I'll see you all later."

Si formed a portal and stepped through, disappearing.

"I can't stand that guy." said Obbligato.

Claire took a close look at the group.

"I barely recognize you." said Claire.

Only a single hair on each of their heads was their original hair color. Obbligato now had grey hair, Rococo had light brown hair, and Cadenza had blond hair. Obbligato use to have pretty long hair, but it seemed to be getting shorter over time, becoming a bit spiky, pointing to his left. Rococo used to have his hair in natural spikes, but now it just doesn't stick up. Cadenza's hair went into extensive growing.

"Not only that, but wasn't Rococo taller than Obbligato?"

The two looked at each other. She was right. Rococo use to be about three inches taller than Obbligato, but now he was about two inches shorter.

"Shorty." said Obbligato.

"At least I don't have grandpa hair, Gato." retaliated Rococo.

"How did you find us?" asked Cadenza, completely disregarding Obbligato and Rococo's banter.

"I'll tell you as we walk." said Claire.

One Month Ago

"I told you… but you didn't listen."

Anger filled Claire as she turned toward Bass.

"I knew she was going to do that. You know how Lin is; she'll do anything to finish a job. Even give her own life."

Claire clenched her fist and went running at Bass with complete rage. She jumped into the air, aiming another kick. He focused this time, grabbing her leg and slamming her into the ground. He then picked her up by the neck and forced her against the wall. He opened his jacket revealing a small device in it.

"This is an invention that was made… Xyl concentrated a lot of power into here. It will blow up the second I flick the switch on it. It's time for us to meet up with your friend."

"You're not that much different from Lin, are you?" asked Claire.

"Actually, I am." he said.

He began searching Claire and soon found a small, brown bag… He reached inside and found the Canon.

"No…" mumbled Claire, who was still a bit dazed from being slammed on the ground.

Bass simply smiled, throwing Claire to the side. He went to the staircase, pulled out the device he had, flipped the switch, threw it at Claire and ran up those stairs as fast as possible.

Claire closed her eyes, knowing it was going to hurt. She then noticed something in the back pocket of Lyn. It shined bright red. She crawled toward Lyn, realizing one of her arms and a leg were broken. She quickly pulled herself toward Lyn, reached into that pocket and retrieve a small, red stone. Without thinking, she squeezed it in her hand, thinking about wanting to be away from there. She continued to close her eyes and felt a strange sensation. She continued to lay on the ground, and soon felt a breeze hitting her face. She opened her eyes to find herself in a grassy field. Her vision began to blur, but she could make out someone walking towards her. The person seemed shocked and headed toward Claire. As the person grew closer, Claire faded out of consciousness.

Two weeks later

Claire awoke to find herself in a bed. She tried to get out of it, but found that she couldn't, do to her leg still being broken. Her arm seemed better, though. At that moment, an old lady came into the room.

"It's great to see you're awake, Falsetto." said the old lady.

"My name is Claire."

"Ah, I see. You just remind me of someone I've seen before." stated the old lady.

"What happened to my arm?" asked Claire.

The old lady sat on a stool next to Claire, placing her hand's on Claire's leg. Claire felt a strange sensation through her leg, but it felt soothing.

"My healing isn't as strong as it use to be, but I do what I can." said the old lady.

"Did you heal my arm?" asked Claire.

"Yes. When I was younger, I would be able to heal your leg and arm in a jiffy. But I'm old now, so I can't heal as fast as I use to."

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem at all, dearie."

Something occurred to Claire.

"Use said that you have magical powers. But I thought that you die after a while with magic."

"Xyl stays alive. I think I'm capable of such things as well."

"What do you mean?"

The old lady pointed out the window. There sat a strange tree, which appeared to have a few strange things tied to it.

"That is the Cello Tree. It's a mysterious tree with great magic. Just being around it can preserve life, but it's not as effective as Xyl's method, but I can have a clear conscious with it." stated the old lady.

"How do you know so much?" asked Claire.

"Wisdom comes with age, dearie. You still learn many things, even when you're old. Now I suggest you get more rest. It will be another two weeks before I can heal that leg of yours. I'll go grab you something to eat."

The old lady walked out of the room. Claire lied her head back down, closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

A Few Hours Ago

Claire could finally walk again. She got out of the bed and headed outside.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing well now." said the old lady.

She was sitting outside, looking out at the field.

"Thank you for all of your kindness. If there's anything I can do to repay the favor, I will gladly do it." said Claire.

The old lady nodded. She pulled out a bucket.

"Could you go grab me some water? There's a river that's about a fifteen minute walk from here."

"I will gladly do it."

Claire picked up the bucket and headed down toward the river. It was a peaceful walk. Claire was happy to do anything for that lady at this point. After collecting the water, she went back and noticed three people at the tree. As she walked closer, and soon realized that it was Obbligato, Cadenza, and Rococo. She hurried over to them, but they all went inside after the old lady. It took Claire a minute or two to get back, because she wasn't use to running yet. By the time she got back to the house, the group was gone.

"Hello dearie." said the old lady.

"Where did those three go?" asked Claire.

"They said they needed to go to Agogo Forest, so I gave them a stone that would take them there."

Claire remembered the stone she got from Lyn.

"Would you mind taking me there?" asked Claire.

"I can't leave this tree. But I can help you."

The old lady reached into a drawer. Claire looked inside and noticed hundreds of red stones inside of it.

"Why do you have so many of those?" asked Claire.

"They fall from the Cello Tree sometimes, so I collect them and give them to whoever may need them." said the old lady.

She pulled out a stone and gave it to Claire.

"Just think of the place you want to be most, and you will go there." said the old lady.

Claire began to close her eyes, concentrating.

"Oh, before you go, there's something I need to give you." said the old lady.

She grabbed a small key. She walked over to a chest and unlocked it. She pulled something out of it and handed it to Claire.

"This is the Hero's Crest. With it you can enter the Mysterious Unison. Go there, and you can bring back the person most important to you. You can find the entrance in a cave close to the Agogo Forest."

"Thank you so much for everything."

Claire then closed her eyes, and concentrated on Agogo Forest. There was a flash of red light, and she disappeared within seconds.

Outside the Cave

"Do you think this is it?" asked Obbligato.

"It is the only cave we could find. I think this is it." said Rococo.

"Let's go inside, then." said Cadenza.

Claire nodded. The group walked into the cave. They were surprised to find that it was well lit and easy to see. Within a few minutes of walking, they found themselves looking at a large door. They saw a hole next to it with the same shape as the Hero's Crest. Claire grabbed it, and placed it in the hole. Claire frowned.

"Something's wrong." she said.

"What is it?" asked Cadenza.

Claire turned toward the group.

"The crest… it won't fit in. I think we have a fake one."

"What do we do then?" asked Obbligato.

"Isn't it obvious? We go and find the real one."

Claire ran out of the cave as fast as she could. Cadenza and Rococo immediately went running after her. Obbligato sighed and looked at the large door.

Things can never be easy for us, can they? Thought Obbligato. Cadenza came back.

"Aren't you coming, Obbligato?"

"Yeah." said Obbligato.

He walked up to Cadenza and they walked out of the cave, in hopes of finding the true Hero's Crest.


	14. Chapter 14: Galup Marquis

x KawaiiAngel x 2011-07-10 . chapter 13

WOO! NEW CHAPTER! :DHehe you got me there! i just love it when Chopin talks like that, its so cute! C: especially when he said 'Finale' its was so funny! xDThat was so cool! the Agogo Queen Mother can talk! i was stunned! and plus only Obbligato can hear her, which makes it even cooler!I LOVE how Rococo and Obbligato argue! They r hilarious :DOh i hope they find find the real Hero's Crest :S haha sometimes i feel like I'M in the story xD

_**Yep, the Agogo Queen Mother only talked to Obbligato. There's actually a reason behind that… but that's for another time. Yeah, the parts where Rococo and Obbligato argue are meant to be funny and break from the usual serious tone of the story. Now it's time to find out if they got the Hero's Crest!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Sonata in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Tri-Crescendo.

Agogo Forest

"Are you sure the Agogo Queen Mother talked to you? And only you heard it? This sounds a bit fishy…" said Claire.

"C'mon Claire! We've been traveling with you for how long and you're having trouble trusting me? I think that's a bit unfair." said Obbligato.

"That's true," said Claire. "I guess I'm just not use to being around people again. I was with that old lady for a while."

The group continued to search. They needed to find the Agogo Queen Mother, in hopes that she'll show them where they can find the Hero's Crest. They weren't exactly sure what was in the door they needed the Hero's Crest for, but they hoped it would be something to help them defeat Xyl. To their surprise, they actually ran into the Agogo Queen Mother. Obbligato stepped toward her.

"Agogo Queen Mother, I ask for you to help us! We need to find the location of the Hero's Crest; can you tell me where it is?" asked Obbligato.

The Agogo Queen Mother continued to sit there, glowing.

"I will show you." she said to Obbligato.

A picture appeared in Obbligato's mind. He saw a girl in strange armor, with light purple hair and she had a pony tail tied to the side. She stood in front of Gavotte Castle. She drew out two daggers and walked towards it.

"Maybe the Canon is in here." she said.

She charged into the castle.

Obbligato came back to the Agogo Forest.

"That girl has the Hero's Crest she will be attacking that castle in a few minutes. Hurry if you wish to stop her."

Obbligato bowed.

"Thank you, Agogo Queen Mother."

"The pleasure was mine," she said. "You saved me, so it's natural that I repay the favor."

Obbligato nodded. He turned back to his friends.

"A girl is going to attack Gavotte. The Agogo Queen Mother told me that she has the Hero's Crest. We should head there right now!"

The others were a little bit confused, but they didn't question Obbligato. If he was the only one with some kind of lead to the Hero's Crest, they'll take it. They rushed out of that forest as fast as they could, in order to reach Gavotte and to stop this mysterious person.

Gavotte Castle, The Front Gates

The group reached the gates just as a girl was about to enter them.

"Stop!" shouted Obbligato.

The girl turned around.

"Ella?" asked Claire.

"Well if it isn't the traitor. How have you been?" asked Ella.

"Wait, you're attacking Gavotte by yourself? What made you think this was a good idea?" asked Rococo.

"Don't be fooled by her appearance," said Claire. "She's a lot more powerful than she appears. It will take all of us to defeat her."

"You're wrong; you'll need more then that to defeat me. Four against one just isn't fair… for you."

"I could take you on my own." said Obbligato.

Obbligato took a step forward and drew his weapon.

"Is that so?" asked Ella.

Obbligato nodded.

"Ok. I'll take your challenge." said Ella. "If I win, then you have to join the Nonet."

"And if I win, you have to leave this castle alone and give us the Hero's Crest." said Obbligato.

"How do you know about the Hero's Crest?"

"It doesn't matter. But we know that you have it." said Obbligato.

"How do we know we can trust her?" asked Cadenza.

"I know Ella." said Claire. "She can be cruel, but if she loses in a fight, she'll keep to the conditions. She's not like Lin; lying and not caring who she hurts on her way." said Claire, remembering what Lin did to Sax.

"Lin took out Sax? I actually didn't hear about that. Good for her." said Ella.

"Shut up!" said Claire.

She started to step toward Ella.

"No!" said Ella. "If you attack me, then I will take the Canon from you right now without a fair fight."

"If you work for Xyl, then why don't you just take the Canon, since you're so sure that we have it?" asked Rococo.

"I'm more into my personal interests then Xyl's. The only reason why I joined the Nonet in the first place was to improve my fighting abilities and to find people worth fighting. I couldn't care less about Xyl's 'plans.' But I've been hearing all about how this boy is so strong and I want to test him for myself." said Ella.

"Stop stalling!" said Obbligato.

"Be careful, Obbligato." said Cadenza.

"Don't worry. It'll all work out!" reassured Obbligato.

Cadenza nodded. She believed in Obbligato. Before the fight started, Ella threw something on the ground. Ice shot out and formed a barrier around them. It was see through so that everyone could still watch.

"This is to prevent you from interfering. This barrier won't melt away until one of us is unable to fight." said Ella.

"Don't take all day! Let's fight!" said Obbligato.

Ella turned her attention to Obbligato. She pulled out her two daggers and jumped at him.

"Take this, vile rat! Fer De Lance!"

She struck Obbligato with one knife and sent a blast out with the last one. Obbligato blocked both, but it still knocked him against the wall. She thrust one dagger toward him, he dodged to the side and tripped her. She attempted to cut an ankle and he jumped back to avoid it. She went for a dive kick and he moved out of the way.

"Sun Slash!" shouted Obbligato, as he did his signature combo.

She simply got up and bounced back.

"No one was ever able to get a good hit on me. I guess you're as good as they say." said Ella.

She ran at Obbligato with full force.

"Phantom Wave!"

Obbligato shot a dark blast in her direction. She jumped over it and managed to get behind him.

"Bombardment!"

She struck him multiple times and the last time sent a blast of ice at Obbligato. It incased him in the ice and he lied still.

"Obbligato!" shouted Cadenza.

"He's not dead. He's just unable to move. I believe I won." said Ella.

But the ice wasn't melting. She frowned and walked toward Obbligato.

"You're holding back. If I really won, the barrier would have melted away. Come out and fight; I know you can!"

Obbligato continued to sit still.

"Come out already! I know you can fight! Do it!"

"Cry me a river! You wimp!"

The ice cracked instantly and Obbligato came out.

"Bloody Plume!"

He struck her multiple times, with the last attack cutting the air as he did so. She fell to her knees.

"Float adrift at the boundaries of nothingness! Void Edge!"

Obbligato landed a first strike and the last one sent Ella soaring high up into the air. She fell back to the ground and the ice melted away. The group rushed in. Ella was able to get back up.

"Good job." said Ella. "The only person I've fought that was more powerful then you was Xyl. You have a good chance at beating him, kid."

She threw him the Hero's Crest.

"I keep my promises. I won't attack this castle. I'm going to be off now. I wish you the best of luck as you seek out whatever it is you want from the Hero's Crest."

Ella opened a portal and walked through.

"Should we be going now?" asked Rococo.

The others nodded. Obbligato frowned at Gavotte Castle.

"Is something wrong, Gato?" asked Rococo.

"No… but isn't it a little weird that Xyl would only send one person to try and defeat an ENTIRE castle?" asked Obbligato.

"It' doesn't matter now." said Claire. "What does matter is that we get back to that cave and use the Hero's Crest."

Obbligato nodded. The group headed back into the forest, ready to see the Hero's Crest in action.

Resonance Castle, Throne Room

Xyl was sitting on his throne once again. Soon, Ella came through the doors, but she was completely fine.

"I trust you completed the mission?" asked Xyl.

"Yes. I got the Hero's Crest to the group. That boy thinks that he can defeat me in a fight, but I was holding back the entire time. I told him the barrier I made would disappear once one of us lost, but I held it up the entire time and let if drop once he 'beat me.'" said Ella.

"Filling a kid with false hope? My, my, can't you be cruel?" asked Xyl.

"It was all part of the mission, right?" asked Ella.

"Yes, correct. It seems like now a days, you are my only competent worker."

"But wasn't it part of your plan to have Lin connect her soul to Sax? I still don't understand what your entire plan was."

"Don't you worry about it. It's all part of the plan. Lin will know what to do; I didn't leave room for error, you know. I saw all of this coming. It's only a matter of time until my plans are complete."

"What is my next mission?" asked Ella.

"Watch the group from afar," said Xyl. "If something messes up and doesn't go as planned, I want you to step in and fix it."

"Of course, Lord Xyl." said Ella as she bowed and walked out of the throne room.

"Only a matter of time…" said Xyl to himself. "Only a matter of time…"

Agogo Cave

The group walked back into the cave, placing the Hero's Crest where it was supposed to go. The doors unlocked themselves and opened, revealing a bright light.

"Finally." said Obbligato.

The group stepped through and were surprised by what was inside. It was quite a large building and they were on an extremely long bridge. They walked across it, curious as to what they would find here. As they drew closer to the end of the bridge, they noticed two people standing at the end of it. Claire squinted to try and get a better look at the person and she soon realized who it was.

"Sax!" she shouted, running to the two people.

Obbligato looked up. Could it be true? Was Sax really here? And why here? Wasn't his body at Gavotte? Claire ran up to hug him, but she went through him.

"I'm sorry Claire," said Sax. "Unfortunately, this isn't my body. It's my soul, projecting itself for you all to see."

Claire followed the chain in Sax's chest, which connected into Lin. Her soul was there as well.

"Are souls are still connected," said Sax. "even at death. But we're in the Mysterious Unison; you can free us."

"Won't you two still be connected?" asked Obbligato.

"There are two things you can find in here; First, you must find our soul." said Sax.

"Don't you mean 'souls?'" asked Rococo.

"No. Soul. The two drew together and became one. But if you can find our soul and bring it back, we can live again. But there's a catch; our souls must be separated if you wish to bring us back. But there's a solution for that. Also here, in the Mysterious Unison, there's a sword known at the Cantabile. It's a beautiful sword, completely made of glass. It's the only thing that can destroy the chain connecting me and Lin. Destroy the chain, and our souls will separate."

"But aren't you guys the souls? You did say you were souls, so why do we need to find your souls if you're already here?" asked Cadenza.

"Wrong. I said this our soul projecting itself to you. It's not the actual one; this is the only way we can talk to you. But that's enough for now; you need to get our soul and the Cantabile and come back here. There are many dangers ahead here, but I'm sure you all can handle it."

Obbligato nodded.

"We'll be back really soon! Then we'll work together to defeat Xyl."

"That's what I like to hear." said Sax. "Now go!"

The group headed out. They ran down another bridge and found that it split in two.

"How should we split up?" asked Rococo.

"Cadenza and I will go to the left, and you and Claire can go to the right." said Obbligato.

The group nodded and went their ways, curious as to what kind of challenge this place would bring them.


	15. Chapter 15: Contrabass

_**I apologize; it's been a while since I've updated, but I needed to make sure everything is set for the ending; this does mark the ¾ point of this fic. I just need to make sure everything is ready; I can't mess up the ending. I have the rest planned out so I hope I can update this more often now. My goal is to have this fic done by the end of the month; we'll see if I achieve my goal.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Sonata in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Tri-Crescendo.

Mysterious Unison, Right Hallway

Rococo and Claire went down the right hallway. This situation was a bit awkward for him, because he had never been with Claire alone before. What should he say? What should he do?

"Do you know what we have to do?" asked Rococo.

"No idea. I just no that we need to get that soul. Obbligato and Claire are getting the Cantabile, so after that, we'll all meet up and free Sax from that dreadful girl." said Claire.

They continued down the hallway and soon came to a door with a sign on it.

"If you wish to pass through this place,

There will be trials for you to face.

To pass through here; time you will spend,

If you wish to reach the end."

Above the door was another sign; it said "Surprise."

"So there's going to be a surprise inside?" asked Rococo.

"That's what I would assume. Let's go on in; we won't get that soul if we just sit here." said Claire.

She opened the door and the two both walked in. It was a room with a quiet, grassy field in it. But something felt ominous as the two continued to walk through; something was off here. They continued to walk, silently with each other.

"Hey, Clai-"

Claire jumped at his words. Rococo looked at her strangely.

"Are you ok?" asked Rococo.

Claire raised a hand and Rococo flinched backwards. Claire looked at him curiously.

"I could ask you the same thing…"

"I'm sorry; I just seem to be a little bit jumpy for some reason."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

The two continued to walk through. As they continued, Rococo began to feel suspicious of Claire; why was she acting like that? Now she's acting like nothing happened; was she trying to scare him or something?

"Claire?"

Claire jumped again. She looked back at him, slightly angry now.

"Don't do that. You're freaking me out."

"I'm sorry."

The two continued to walk. Rococo glanced at a flower as they walked. He reached down and looked at it.

"It's so pretty!" he noted.

"Let's keep going."

Rococo nodded. He got up and followed Claire. The two continued to walk. Rococo sighed.

"This is getting boring."

"How long does this continue on?" asked Claire.

"Maybe the sign on the door was a clue… it said 'Surprise.' What can we figure out from that…"

The two walked more. Rococo looked at the ground and saw a flower.

"It's so pretty!"

"Let's keep going."

Rococo nodded. He got up and followed Claire. Then something occurred to him.

"Déjà vu…"

"What was that?"

"Déjà vu… I've seen this before."

"The flower?"

Rococo nodded. Claire flinched.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?"

She lifted her fist in anger and Rococo jumped back.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Claire sighed.

"I'm sorry about that… but something is wrong here. We've both seen that thing before and we're both really… jumpy. Don't you just feel like there's something here? Like someone else is here with us?"

"Yeah… and I'm jumpy too…"

Rococo thought to himself more… surprise. The door said "Surprise." What could that mean? They're both being "Surprised" by something that's not even there? They were both jumpy and every time they were surprised by something simple, they would feel some kind of presence around. Right then an idea came to Rococo. He looked away from Claire.

"Are you ok, Rococo?"

Rococo jumped out at her, screaming as loud as he can, flailing like crazy.

"Augh!" she shouted, as she fell back in fear. "What was that fo-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, she looked to find herself face to face with a creature. It was a floating sphere of darkness; nothing else. She stared at it with wide eyes. Now that she knew it was there, the feeling she had of insecurity was gone. Rococo came up behind her and touched her shoulder; she didn't even flinch. It was gone.

"I conquered it." said Claire.

"What?"

"I conquered it!" she shouted, looking at him.

He fell back in fear, screaming. When he got back up, he saw the creature to.

"I think I understand what we must do here." said Claire.

"What?"

"We need to conquer whatever is written above the door. This room said 'Surprise,' so we needed to scare each other in order to find relief. It revealed this creature here."

"Oh! That makes sense!" noted Rococo. "I also bet that the rooms won't let us leave until we beat the creature too! So we conquer whatever's on the door and defeat the monster?"

Claire nodded. She jumped up and tried to attack it, but found herself falling through. She had never felt something so cold before, jumping through the darkness of that creature like that. Claire lied on the ground, shivering. The creature began to float above her, slowly coming down. Rococo came up to protect her. He tried to shoot bullets from his weapon, but with no avail.

"Heat beats… cold…" noted Claire.

"Fire Blast!" shouted Rococo.

Four fire bullets shot from Rococo's weapon. They each struck the dark creature, disintegrating it as it did.

"That was easy…" noted Rococo.

"The first one is always easy; I wouldn't be surprised if it gets harder." said Claire.

Rococo nodded. Out of nowhere, a paved road began to form. Claire and Rococo followed down it, walking for a while. After they reached the end, they found themselves at a door. Claire opened it and the two walked through. They found themselves back at the Mysterious Unison, standing on the other side of the hallway.

"How many door's do you think there will be?" asked Rococo.

"You know, I never noticed that you ask a lot of questions. I'm not sure, Rococo."

"Sorry about that. I just hate being unsure about things."

"I know."

The two continued to walk down the hallway. They soon found themselves at the next door. Another sign was on the door and above it. The sign on the door said:

"The first door has now been complete,

But this door will find you on your feet.

If you wish to succeed, place your hand,

Onto the handle; now a stand."

The sign above the door simply stated "Trust."

"These signs don't really pick traditional things, do they?" asked Rococo.

Claire shrugged. She opened the door and the two entered, ready to face their next task. The found themselves in the middle of a blizzard. It was a snow field that went endlessly in each direction.

"Trust. So what do we have to do?" asked Rococo.

"Trust that we'll get to the end?" asked Claire.

"It can't hurt to try. So we trust that we'll get through this and we walk forward and maybe we'll find the exit."

Claire nodded at Rococo and then she gasped.

"What is it?"

"You got… shorter."

"What do you mean?"

"You're about a foot shorter then you were before."

Rococo looked down and noticed that she was right! He was a lot shorter! In fact, his clothes didn't fit him anymore. Rococo thought about this for a bit.

"Look away." said Rococo.

Claire obeyed and turned away.

Rococo reached into his bag; he still had those clothes that Prince Acceso and Maestoso gave him. He quickly pulled them on and found them to fit perfectly.

"You can look now." said Rococo.

Claire looked at him. Her eyes widened when she looked at him. He seemed to be a completely different person now. He was much shorter, and his face looked more youthful. She couldn't place her finger on it, but she had seen that look before.

"Whoops! I forgot the hat!" noted Rococo.

He quickly placed the hat on his head. He was officially wearing the outfit of Beat.

"Beat!" shouted Claire.

"What're you talking about?" asked Rococo.

"…Never mind. Let's keep going."

Rococo nodded and the two headed off. They walked through the snow, and eventually found themselves at the end of a cliff. They looked down both directions; it seemed to reach on forever in both directions.

"What do we do now?" asked Claire.

Rococo stared at the cliff.

"It said 'trust,' right?" asked Rococo.

"Yes." said Claire.

Rococo followed the edge of the cliff for a while and found a rope. It was one rope, and it was tied to a log on both sides of the cliff. Rococo immediately went up and prepared to climb across it.

"You can't be serious…"

"I am." said Rococo. "The door said 'Trust.' So I'm going to trust this rope to support my weight and get to the other side."

Rococo grabbed onto the rope, wrapping his legs on it and slowly inched forward.

"Be careful…" noted Claire.

"No. I'm going to do something reckless and risk my life." said Rococo, sarcastically.

Rococo continued to inch forward; it was an extremely long cliff and Rococo found himself taking almost five minutes to inch his way across it. He jumped off at the end and looked around. He smiled and waved at Claire.

"There's a door over here! Come on over and we can get through this place!"

Claire sighed. She stared at the rope. She never mentioned it, but she had always had a fear of heights. This was going to be a hard thing to face. Normally, someone would yell to her not to look down, but Rococo knew better then that and knew that she would end up looking down if he did. She got up on the rope the same way he was before and began going across it as well. When she had gotten about half way across, the rope snapped. Claire began to fall, but held onto the rope. She slammed against the cold wall of the cliff, but continued to hold on. Rococo ran for the rope and began to pull her up.

"Hang on!" shouted Rococo, between grunts.

Claire just held on for dear life, closing her eyes, not even daring to let go. After lots of struggling, she found herself at the top of the cliff. The two were both gasping for air afterwards.

"Thank you… Rococo." said Claire.

Rococo simply nodded. They soon found themselves standing up and went to the door. They opened it and walked on through. They found themselves back in the Mysterious Unison. They walked down the hallway and to their surprise, it wasn't another door; but a floating orb. They went up to the orb and looked at it.

"Do you think this is it?" asked Rococo.

Claire placed her hand on it.

"Return us to our bodies!" they heard Sax and Lin shouting in unison.

"Ok." said Claire.

"Tell the boy to hold on too!"

"Rococo, grab on!" shouted Claire.

Rococo didn't question it; he grabbed onto the soul and the two instantly vanished.

Mysterious Unison Front Hall

They found themselves at the front hall again. The soul began to split apart; soon, a projection of Sax and a projection of Lin came out. They shot out in opposite directions, and the chain stretched out, stopping them in mid air. The chain had completely stretched out, but didn't release them. They were suspended in the air.

"I think we have to wait for Gato and Cadenza." said Rococo.

Sax nodded.

"We can wait." he noted.


	16. Chapter 16: Cantabile

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Sonata in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Tri-Crescendo.

Mysterious Unison, Left Hallway

Obbligato and Cadenza began to head down the hallway, curious to what challenges they would face.

"What kind of things do you think will be in there?" asked Obbligato.

"Something to test us… most likely physically." said Cadenza.

Obbligato flexed his arm.

"We got this." he said.

Cadenza smiled and they soon found themselves at a door. There was a sign above the door that said "Fear" and a sign on the door that had a poem on it.

"It's time to face a one true trial,

It's difficulty is pretty wild.

This is the path that you have chosen,

Don't let the challenge leave you frozen."

"Frozen?" asked Obbligato.

Cadenza shrugged and the two headed in. They found themselves in a desert, with a hot sun beating down on their faces.

"Frozen my butt…" said Obbligato.

The two began to walk together, under the scorching heat. They began to talk as they did.

"Fear… so you think that we'll have to face our biggest fear or something? Asked Obbligato.

"I think so…" said Cadenza, looking worried.

"Don't worry about it; we can get through this together." said Obbligato.

Cadenza nodded the two continued to walk. Soon, Obbligato fell to his knees.

"Obbligato! Are you all right?" asked Cadenza.

She looked at him. He looked around the area frantically. He was clearly worried about something.

"Cadenza? Where did you go?" he asked.

Cadenza waved a hand in front of his face.

"What're you talking about? I'm right here?" she said.

He stood up and began to run around like crazy.

"Cadenza? Cadenza!" he shouted.

He seemed even more worried now. Cadenza went running after him; she attempted to grab his hand, but her hand went through his.

"What?" she asked.

She continued to try to tap him; anything, but she just went through him. What's going on?

Obbligato soon fell to his knees and placed his head in his hands. Cadenza just stood and watched him, unable to do anything about it. She soon found a monster hovering over Obbligato.

"Obbligato!" she shouted.

It was no use; he couldn't hear her. She would have to face it herself. Pulling out her umbrella, she jumped at it. It was made of complete darkness and her umbrella did nothing to it. It hovered over Obbligato. He began to shiver as it did.

"Wh-what's going on…?" he asked.

Cadenza bit her lip. She needed to help Obbligato, but he couldn't hear her. She wasn't sure if she was strong enough to face this foe. Could she really defeat it on her own? Her attacks did nothing against it. That left only one option.

"Magic." muttered Cadenza.

She ran up to it, pointing her umbrella at the creature.

"Shooting Star!"

She shot a ball of light at it, hitting it. It barely phased the enemy. Cadenza bit her lip.

"Roundel!"

She spun around and sent an orb of light shooting up into the air. It came back down, shooting multiple blasts of fire at the creature. It still hovered over Obbligato, not willing to give up. Cadenza held her umbrella into the air.

"Pure Geyser!"

A blue beam of light fell on the creature, instantly disintegrating it. She then went up to Obbligato and used a healing spell on him, her hand shaking. A green glow went across his body as Cadenza closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

Unknown Area

Cadenza opened her eyes and found herself near a cliff. Was it the same that Obbligato had shown her so long ago? No… this one was a bit different. She noticed a tree and a girl standing next to it. The girl had long blonde hair and wore a red dress.

"Polka?" asked Cadenza.

The girl turned around towards Cadenza, smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I'm Polka. You must be Cadenza. You're going to have to complete your task soon."

"What task?" asked Cadenza.

"This world is dependent on you and when the time comes, it's you who must reset it."

Cadenza nodded. For some reason, this seemed familiar and made sense. Cadenza opened her mouth.

"There's no need to ask questions; you'll know what to do when the time comes."

Cadenza nodded. Polka smiled and turned away. A flash of light came across and soon, Cadenza found herself awake in someone's arms.

"Cadenza! You're safe!"

Polka opened her eyes and looked into this boys face; he didn't look like Obbligato.

"Who're you?" asked Cadenza, backing away.

The boy gave her a look of confusion.

"Cadenza, it's me; Obbligato."

Obbligato's eyes widened as he stared at her.

"Cadenza… you look different to." said Obbligato.

She looked at him with confusion and a door appeared.

"Here; let's go through it." said Obbligato.

Cadenza nodded and the two headed through. They found themselves back in the Mysterious Unison; where they could see their reflection in the glass made tiles of the ground.

"Allegretto…" muttered Obbligato.

"Polka…" said Cadenza.

The two looked at each other.

"So… we've officially changed, huh?" asked Obbligato.

"Yes we have. But we're still ourselves, right?"

"Of course! I just don't feel right wearing these clothes. Turn away while I change."

Cadenza did just that. Obbligato changed into the clothes he got from Acceso, then Cadenza did the same. Obbligato now looked exactly like Allegretto and Cadenza like Polka. The two smiled at each other.

"This is really weird, huh?" asked Obbligato.

"It's almost like déjà vu." said Cadenza.

"Well, we better be off." said Obbligato.

As they reached the door, they saw words written on it.

"Only one more obstacle lies in this place,

A powerful foe that you must face.

Do not fear it; simply stand tall,

It's one weakness is the brightest light off all."

The two were dumbfounded by this phrase, trying to figure out what it meant.

"Let's just face this foe. It's the one thing that stands between us and the Cantabile."

Cadenza nodded at Obbligato's remark and the two headed into the room, ready to face this foe. The pair walked into the room. It was a white room, and there stood a man. A man they had seen before.

"Frederic." was all that Obbligato could mutter.

Frederic stood and looked at the two. He wore an emotionless face.

"I must thank you two," he stated. "For helping me realize what I need to do."

The two looked at him, confused. He frowned slightly before he spoke again.

"Unfortunately, your time is limited."

Obbligato took this as a threat. He immediately stepped in front of Cadenza, and drew out his sword.

"Worry not, I'm not here to engage you in combat. I'm here to warn you; once Xyl has been defeated, you two will return to how you were before."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Cadenza.

Cadenza attempted to walk towards Frederic, but Obbligato stuck his arm in front of her.

"He can't be trusted." Obbligato simply stated.

"It won't be long until you forget. Once your mission is complete, I'll realize completely what needs to be done and you'll return to who you are. You'll forget everything that's happened and return to your origin. You won't even remember each other… it's quite sad actually, but it needs to be done."

The two were still confused. Obbligato then walked towards Frederic.

"You're wrong!"

Frederic looked at him curiously.

"My love for Cadenza is strong; there's no way I could forget her! No way I could possibly allow something like that to happen! No matter what happens, I will NEVER forget Cadenza!"

Frederic smiled and nodded.

"Is your love truly that strong?"

Obbligato looked at Cadenza, who smiled back at him. They both nodded. Frederic took off his hat and scratched his head, soon placing it back on.

"Maybe you can beat the odds…"

Before they could talk to him further, Frederic disappeared. The Cantabile floated near them. Obbligato reached for the sword, but Cadenza pulled it back.

"If you get that… it'll bring us closer to Xyl… then…"

Obbligato placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't believe him." he said. "There's no way I'll ever forget you. Not only that, but this is about saving Sax; not Xyl. Sax is our friend and we need to bring him back. This is our chance to save him and we're going to take it."

Cadenza nodded. The two reached for the Cantabile, hesitating slightly. This is the first step to defeating Xyl; will they really forget each other and return to their "origin?" Cadenza soon found Obbligato placing a hand on her shoulder. She then smiled and they both reached for the sword together, disappearing as they did so.

The Front Entrance of the Mysterious Unison

Sax, Lin, Claire, and Rococo all waited for Cadenza and Obbligato to return.

"It's been nearly an hour," Rococo stated. "How much longer do you think they'll be?"

"There's no telling. We can only wait." noted Claire.

Then at that second, Obbligato and Cadenza appeared in front of the group. They smiled, holding up the Cantabile.

"Good job." stated Sax.

Without hesitation, Obbligato raised the Cantabile and struck down on the chain connecting Lin and Sax. There was a quick flash and they watched as Sax and Lin's souls, now separated, fly in different directions.

"Where are they going?" asked Rococo.

"They're returning to their bodies." said Claire.

"So we better get back to Gavotte Castle." said Obbligato.

The group immediately headed back to the castle. It was essential that they get back as soon as possible, because they had left the Canon with Prince Acceso, thinking that Gavotte was the safest place to keep it. They rushed back to the castle at high speeds.

The Castle of Resonance, Throne Room

Xyl waited patiently at his throne. As soon as Lin comes back, it was time for the plan to commence. Fido soon came in and brought Xyl some food to eat. Xyl thanked him and Fido left, not uttering a word. He soon saw Lin's soul fly through the air. He smiled as he watched it fall into the next room. Within seconds, Lin walked into the throne room. She had trouble walking, but Xyl quickly came by her side and helped her walk. He placed his hand on her forehead. Some life force transferred into her. She was immediately able to walk again.

"You know your mission." Xyl told her.

She nodded and ran out of the building. The smile only continued to grow across Xyl's face. He then began to eat the food he had Fido bring him.

"Everything is going as plan." he continued to mutter to himself.

Basement Floor, Gavotte Castle

Ella had been sneaking through Gavotte Castle. Xyl had informed her about the location of the Canon. Quickly getting past a few more guards, she found herself at one more hallway, one that led to her destination. Two guards stood in front of the doorway leading to the Canon. Odd, wouldn't there be more guards if the Canon was this way? Ella didn't question it and jumped in. She took out the guards before they even had a chance to notice her. Now as not a time to take chances; she would need to go all out if she wished to get the Canon. She had no idea what was through those doors, so she drew her daggers, ready to take on whatever it may be. She walked into the room and was surprised by who was in the room. Of everyone to be sitting the room, it was Prince Acceso. He stood up as she walked in, wielding a mace and shield.

"What're you doing here?" Ella asked.

"I am here to stop you. It's my duty to ensure the safety of Gavotte and it's people. I will not allow you to barge in here and take the Canon."

Ella smiled. She gripped her daggers tighter.

"You're a fool if you think you can beat me…"

"You're a fool if you think you can take down an entire continent."

Ella looked over at her foe, there eyes met. The two dashed at each other, Acceso holding his shield in front, and Ella preparing to strike.


	17. Chapter 17: Canon

x KawaiiAngel x  
>2011-10-04 . chapter 16<p>

Heeyyy buddy! :DD how ya doin'? man, did i miss u! x3

this chap. was sooo cute and awesome! and they finally changed into the real Polka and Retto! how cool is that~

I am so so sooo sorry i couldnt review :( first of all i got grounded and then school started, totally sucks right! D:

anyhoo~ keep updatin' dude! ;3 u rock!

Lol, thanks for liking my chapter. It's ok that you couldn't review; I feel bad that I couldn't update, because I was being buried in homework. I literally had barely any free time; let alone enough to write out the chapters. I am actually both happy and sad to announce that I have the rest of the chapters completely planned out. I'm happy because I can update these sooner, but I'm also sad because that means the series is almost done. But, at least I know it will get finished. Thanks again for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Sonata in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Tri-Crescendo.

Basement Floor, Gavotte Castle

Acceso brought up his shield to block and quickly succeeded in blocking Ella's dagger. But she quickly brought up the other one and aimed at Acceso's head, who moved out of the way. She came up to strike him again, but he bashed her with his shield. He then dashed at her while she was still stunned. He aimed a strike at her, but Ella quickly recovered from her daze and dodged. She pounced again at Acceso.

"Bombardment!" She shouted.

She quickly attacked four times, each other which Acceso blocked, but the last slash shot ice in all directions. It sent Acceso flying across the room, knocking against the wall. 

"That's unfortunate." Ella said. "I thought that a prince would be much better at fighting than you were."

Anger arose in Acceso. He stood up, grabbing his mace. He rushed at her, twice as fast as he was before.

"Oh storm in the sky come, appear before my eyes and answer my call!" he shouted.

He struck Ella multiple times.

"Galactic Nebula!" he shouted, as he performed the final thrust.

The last thrust caused an orb of light to surround them and struck. Ella stood her ground, quickly stabbing a dagger into Acceso's side. He winced as she did so. She then took it out of him and he fell to the ground, on his knees.

"That was pathetic." she stated.

Acceso simply bowed his head down.

"I failed my people." was all he could think.

He heard Ella begin to swing down her daggers. He closed his eyes and heard a noise, as if something had stopped the daggers. He looked up to find Maestoso, wielding a staff.

"M-Maestoso?" she asked.

"How do you know her name?" asked Acceso.

"She's… Lord Xyl's wife…" Ella said.

Acceso looked at Maestoso, shocked.

"Tell me it isn't…"

"I'm sorry Acceso… but it is true." she said.

"Then why're you-"

"I'll explain after I take care of her." stated Maestoso.

"So you think that you can beat me?" asked Ella.

"I know I can."

"We shall see."

Maestoso then used her staff to knock Ella away. She then quickly picked Acceso up by his collar and dragged him to a safer spot.

"I need to get you upstairs." said Maestoso.

"I'm fine." said Acceso. "The Canon is more important; keep it safe."

"But your wound-"

"It's not that bad, Maestoso."

She examined the wound quickly; Ella had not cut deep. He would be fine; just unable to move right now. At that moment, the group noticed someone walking through the basement, keeping himself stable using the wall. As he grew closer, they immediately recognized who it was; it was Sax.

"Watch him." Maestoso said, pointing at Acceso.

Sax nodded. He walked over to Acceso, pulled his large sword off of his back, and held it in a fighting position, ready to take on anyone if they came. All he could do was sit there and defend Acceso; he needed time to recover. Maestoso quickly jumped at Ella, knocking her against another wall. Ella began to recover and move towards Maestoso.

"Verbum: Celebrus!" she shouted.

She formed a circle around her, with six circles within the circle. She then shot six balls of light, each hitting Ella directly, and finished it with one last shot. Ella began to get up again, and Maestoso did the same thing. This time, Ella fell to the ground, unable to get up.

"Sax, come over here." she said.

Sax was beginning to feel better. He could walk without support and went over to the two. With Maestoso's help, the two picked up Ella, and took her to the dungeon. They found an empty cell for her and placed her in it, after taking away all of her weapons. They two began to head back in order to assist Acceso.

"Sax, go check on the Canon." said Maestoso.

"Where's it at?" asked Sax.

"It's in the door at the back of this room. It's in a chest. Here's the key."

She handed him a gold key and he headed off to the room. Maestoso quickly helped Acceso to his feet. The two began to walk.

"Maestoso… are you really Xyl's… wife?"

Maestoso couldn't answer him. She simply bowed her head in shame.

"It was a forced marriage." she said. "Xyl paid my parents to have me as a bride. He then sent me to spy on Gavotte… but I fell in love with you. I'm sorry… but I did tell them the location of the Canon. That's how they knew to come to the basement… but today, I changed my mind. I realized I was working with the wrong side, and I wanted to be with you…"

Acceso sat silently. Maestoso sighed.

"I understand that it's hard for you to believe me right now, but I will make it up to you. I will prove that I'm worthy to be with you…"

Not a word was uttered from Acceso. As they continued to go on, Sax came in urgently.

"The Canon's gone." he said.

Maestoso looked at him in surprise.

"You can't be serious…"

"I am." he said. "It's gone."

Maestoso fell to her knees, nearly dropping Acceso as she did; but luckily, Sax was there to stop Acceso from falling. He helped him back up.

"I think Ella knows what happened. You should go talk to her about it. I'll take Acceso the rest of the way."

He looked back at Maestoso, who was on the ground, sobbing. Sax placed Acceso back down on the ground softly and came to Maestoso, patting her on the back.

"Crying won't fix anything. You need to focus on the mission, complete it, and make things right."

Maestoso wiped her face and stood up. She looked at Sax.

"Thank you." she stated.

Sax simply nodded before he headed back to Acceso, helping him back up. Sax and Acceso headed away as Maestoso went back to Ella's cell. Ella smiled once Maestoso reached her location.

"Where's the Canon?" asked Maestoso.

Ella simply shrugged and rolled to her side, looking away from Maestoso.

"Tell me!" she said.

Ella didn't look; she kept having a staring contest with the wall.

"I know it was Xyl. It's going back to his castle, isn't it?"

Ella continued to ignore Maestoso. Maestoso sighed, then headed back to Acceso. She quickly reached the top floor of the building, immediately going to Acceso's room, running up to him and hugging him as soon as she came in.

"Ella refused to talk," said Maestoso. "but I'm sure that Xyl has it… we just got to go to his Castle now and take care of it. I'll go with-"

"Stop right there, Maestoso." said Acceso.

She looked back at him, slightly surprised.

"I'm sorry Maestoso… but it's hard for me to believe you right now. You can't go with Sax and the others."

"Why n-"

"You just admitted to me that you've been lying to me this entire time… I'm truly hurt…"

"I'm sorry! I need to show you that you can trust me."

"If you really want me to trust you, you'll stay by my side and not go."

Maestoso sighed and smiled.

"Ok… I'll stay here with you…"

"Thank you for understanding."

Maestoso nodded. At that moment, Obbligato, Cadenza, Rococo, and Claire came into the room.

"We just brought Sax back to… Hey Sax! You're alive!" said Rococo.

Sax looked at Rococo, then looked away sighing. The group looked around the room and noticed the solemn facing; something had happened.

"What happened?" asked Obbligato.

"The Canon was stolen." said Acceso.

"Crap!" shouted Obbligato.

"We know that Xyl took it and we need you all to go after him." said Acceso.

"We will do it. We have to do whatever it takes to stop Xyl." said Sax.

"Good. Do you know the exact location of his castle now?" asked Acceso.

Sax nodded. There was a map of the world on the other side of the room, which Sax walked over to. He placed his hand on the map, pointing to the middle of a mountain range. Acceso nodded. It was time to go to the teleporter.

"Wait." said Obbligato.

He walked over to Cadenza.

"Cadenza, are you sure that you can handle this? You do reali-"

Cadenza placed a hand on Obbligato's shoulder.

"I want to stay by your side; I'll stay with you until the end."

Obbligato laughed. He knew he wouldn't be able to convince her out of it; even thought it was extremely dangerous.

"Are you sure?" asked Obbligato.

She nodded, then the group headed over to the Teleportation Room.

The Teleportation Room

The group stood on the blue pad, and Acceso typed in the coordinates into his computer.

"I wish you luck on your journey. Please bring back the Canon."

Obbligato nodded and Acceso nodded back. He finished typing in the coordinates, and then the group disappeared. Maestoso sighed after they did so. Acceso placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They're going to be alright. I have faith in them." stated Acceso.

Maestoso nodded.

"I just wish I could help. Can they really defeat Xyl?"

"They know it's the final fight. This is it; this is what decides the fate of the world." said Acceso.

Maestoso opened her mouth to argue, but she decided otherwise. Acceso would question her loyalty if she kept on bugging him on going with them. He'll think she's up to no good if she kept pushing just to go; as if she wanted to stop Sax and the others. All she wanted now was Acceso's trust, so she sat quietly, wondering if they'll be able to defeat a force as powerful as Xyl.

The Front Gate, Resonance Castle

The group appeared in front of the castle, each pulling out their weapon. They quickly headed up the bridge and across the steps.

The Throne Room, Resonance Castle

Xyl sat at his throne, tapping his foot impatiently. He had been waiting for hours. How long would it take them to release their souls? Xyl sighed, and at that moment, Lin walked into the room, holding the Canon. A wide smile spread across Xyl's face.

"Thank you Lin. Now I know that they'll be coming soon. Wait on the first floor for them to show up and hold them off for as long as you can." said Xyl.

"Of course, Lord Xyl."

Lin then walked out of the Throne Room. Xyl sat comfortably in his throne. It wouldn't be long until they got up here, but by then it would be too late. He would use the Canon for his plans then no one can stop him from living forever. He would just have to prepare the canon and allow Lin and Si to distract them until he could finally unleash his plan.

_**Here's the thing; we are reaching the end of this fic. There are three more chapters until it's over. So here's the thing; I have to write the last three chapters all together. If I don't, it won't be organized and won't flow together well. So I'm wondering this; would you all rather me release the three chapters all together, or release them in parts once I'm done? It's all of your choice; so make a decision and that how I'll release the chapters. **_


	18. Chapter 18: Fugue

_**Hey everyone; he were go. We are at the final chapters of the story. Do to a trip that I'm going to be going on, I will be posting up all of the remaining chapters today. Please enjoy the end of this fanfic; I hope that you all had as much fun reading it as I did writing it all. **_

  
>2011-10-17 . chapter 17<p>

I don't care, but there is something I never put simply because I don't think I reviewed:

Your story is very good. I have my own ES ideas and they never just seem to click very well. In a couple of places I see a few missing commas, but nothing so major that you cannnot understand it. I have been folloing this since I joined fanfiction about two months ago, right around when my ES obsession started. I think your story is by far the most oraganized and relates to the overall plot line in the game without being un-original. (Is that even a word?)

_**Thank you. I put a lot of thought and work into this fanfic and it feels good to have people reading it and acknowledging my work. So thanks for reading and reviewing and thanks for supporting my story. Also, I'll keep an eye out for those missing commas from now on. And yes, unoriginal is a word. XD**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Sonata in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Tri-Crescendo.

1827, Warsaw Conservatory, Poland

Frederic opened his eyes, a solemn look on his face; the dream had finished. That was the end of that. The story of Allegretto and Polka has returned and Obbligato and Cadenza are nowhere to be seen. He sighed; the dream was a good change of pace from the usual ones he had, but now it was over. It was bitter sweet really; it was a very enjoyable experience and he wished that it would continue, but he was also relieved that it helped him come to his decision. At that moment, Balthazar came into the room.

"How're you today, Frederic?" he asked.

Frederic simply stood up and walked over to his clothing, beginning to organize them.

"Is something the matter?" asked Balthazar.

"The dream has reached its finale; it no longer continues and the tale of Allegretto and Polka lives on." said Frederic.

Balthazar looked at him curiously.

"So it's done for good? You'll no longer see it?" asked Balthazar.

"No I won't." said Frederic. "But I will always remember it. This is a life changing experience for me."

Balthazar smiled.

"So you've made your decision?" he asked.

"Yes." said Frederic. "In one weeks' time, I will be going with my parent's friend on a trip around the world where I'll perform for many."

"I knew you would go far ever since I've met you."

"Thank you."

Balthazar nodded and left the room. Frederic decided to take this opportunity to pull out a paper and began to write down the conclusion that had ensued last night.

The First Floor, Resonance Castle

The group began to walk through the castle together, being careful to keep an eye out for anyone or anything that may jump out at them.

"Are we really ready to take on Xyl?" asked Rococo.

"It's not like we have a choice Roco." said Obbligato. "We need to defeat Xyl; if we don't, then the Minuet, the continent we all know and love will be destroyed. That's why we have no choice but to stop them."

Rococo nodded. The group stepped into the purple room; the same place that Sax had a duel with Lin.

"Lin?" asked Sax.

Déjà vu; this was the one phrase that went through everyone's mind. This was the same place and spot that Lin had managed to defeat Sax; but things were going to be different this time around. She smiled at Sax.

"Hello Sax."

Claire defensively stepped in front of Sax, taking a fighting stance. Lin laughed.

"I'll fight all of you at once." She said.

"Don't get cocky." stated Obbligato, as he drew the Cantabile.

Lin shrugged.

"I'm just doing my job."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rococo, sincerely curious.

Lin just laughed, drawing out her rapier, preparing to fight. Cadenza's eyes widened.

"She's just trying to stall us!" said Cadenza.

"Smart girl." said Lin.

Sax stepped forward, ready to fight.

"Obbligato, you help me fight," he said. "Let Cadenza, Rococo, and Claire run ahead."

"What? I'm not going to leave Cadenza!" said Obbligato.

"Obbligato, she can handle herself!"

"But-"

"Obbligato," said Sax. "Let her go. She can do this. I need you here to help."

For the first time ever, Obbligato saw a slight glim of fear in Sax's eyes. Was he afraid he wouldn't be able to finish the fight? Scared that his emotions would get the better of him? But the glim of fear soon left. Obbligato nodded.

"Be careful Cadenza." said Obbligato.

Cadenza nodded and the three headed out.

"This won't be pleasant for you." said Lin.

She jumped at Cadenza; her rapier aimed straight for her head. There was a flash of light, and the sound of a sword striking the ground.

"What?" shouted Lin.

When the light had cleared, Lin's rapier was pinned on the ground by Obbligato's sword.

"Move." said Lin.

"Not a chance." said Obbligato.

She moved her rapier out and went for a thrust at Obbligato. Obbligato rolled out of the way and aimed a strike at her legs, but she moved out as well. Sax ran towards Lin, his sword high in the air.

"Whirlwind!" shouted Sax.

Obbligato jumped in the air as Sax struck the ground, sending a blast of wind out towards Lin. The wind struck Lin and knocked her against the wall. Sax then grabbed Obbligato's arm, swung him at the wall and through him at the closest wall. He bounced off of it, and ricocheted towards Lin. Lin quickly jumped out of the way as Obbligato thrust his sword right where she was. She smiled as she took her stance again.

"Unicorn Horn." She stated, healing herself as she did so.

She smirked at the two, while they stood their ground.

"I'm only getting started."

She suddenly thrust at Obbligato, barely scratching her rapier up against his face, as he attempted to dodge out of the way. Obbligato went for an attack, but Lin quickly grabbed his sword hilt, and tossed it across the entire room. Obbligato quickly ran at it, as Lin charged an attack; Sax's eyes widened. It was the same spell she had used before; to connect her soul and his together before killing them both. Sax ditched his large sword, running across the room at full sprint. As soon as she aimed the attack at Obbligato and launched it, Sax had already jumped in the way, absorbing the hit as he did so. He lied on the ground, the two of them having their souls connected once again. Lin laughed.

"Doesn't this seem familiar?" she asked.

Sax gritted his teeth; at least it was him and not Obbligato.

"Obbligato, help the other's; I've accepted my fate." said Sax.

Obbligato picked up his sword, the Cantabile, and looked at Sax.

"No, I'm not-"

"Go!" shouted Sax.

Obbligato nodded, and ran toward the staircase. Lin reached into her pocket; once again, she had a dagger. She held it up high, aiming it straight at herself.

"I guess that we're destined to be together forever…" she said.

"I guess so…" said Sax.

Obbligato turned back to his friend, looking at him, helpless.

"It's not going to end this way…" Obbligato whispered to himself.

He ran, faster than he had in his entire life, back to his friend. Lin was about to bring the dagger down; Sax looked away, knowing what was to come next… but the pain never came. He looked up, and he saw Lin lying on the ground dead, as Obbligato stood in the middle of the two. He looked over at Obbligato and gave him and nodded.

"But how did y-?"

"Remember? The Cantabile can destroy the chains that connect two souls together; I separated you two just in time."

Sax slapped his head.

"How could I have forgotten that?" he asked.

Just as Obbligato was about to answer, they heard a scream; it was Cadenza's scream. Obbligato's eyes widened and the two headed up the staircase in a rush.

The Floor Above, Resonance Castle

Cadenza, Rococo, and Claire walked into the next room and saw who stood in the way. It was the same man they had faced before, except now he wore a monocle.

"Remember me?" he asked.

"You're Si!" said Rococo.

He smirked.

"That's what they used to call me… until I realized who I truly am. You may now call me Fugue; Polka! Rococo! Falsetto!"

The three each saw Si flash into someone else as he said each of the names. The first was a man who also wore a monocle, but with grey hair. The seconds was how Cadenza looked now, the third Rococo, and the forth Claire.

"It's pretty amazing, huh? I've gained some magical powers from Xyl; I gained them when he had to repair my eye. You know; the one that you ruined! It wasn't fully prepared, so I now have to wear this stupid glass thing!"

"Isn't it called a monocle?" asked Rococo.

"No one asked you, shorty!" shouted Si.

"Gosh… you don't gotta be a jerk about it…"

Si ignored him, drawing his katana.

"I'll leave your bodies to rot, right here." said Si.

Claire was the first to go for an attack; as she charged at him, Si jumped away.

"J'accuse!" he shouted, showing a blast of darkness at Claire.

Claire quickly attempted a block, her feet sliding across the ground as she took the attack; it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Si suddenly appeared behind her, smiling.

"In order to enjoy the morning roses, you must kill the insects!"

He then completely disappeared. Claire looked around the room, trying to find her enemy, but Si was nowhere to be seen.

"I've gotten faster." He said.

Claire aimed a punch at his face, but he quickly appeared in front of her. She kept on aiming punches at him, but he would instantly dodge with each attack he attempted. His voice echoed across the room as he dodged.

"Blood Scent!" she heard him say.

Cadenza and Rococo watched in horror as attacks from nowhere hit Claire, each causing darkness to solidify as she fell to the ground. Only three strikes were made, and Si didn't appear again. Where had he gone?

"Maybe we should try and leave…" said Rococo.

He took a step and was suddenly hit by the biggest strike of darkness. Rococo instantly fell to the ground, completely covered in this tar like substance; the same thing that happened to Claire. At that moment Si reappeared, laughing.

"Now all that's left is you; this is really sad. I don't understand why Xyl wants you over the rest. You seem utterly useless."

Si walked over to Cadenza.

"But he didn't say I had to be nice about it; It'll be a shame to ruin that pretty face of yours…" he said, as he stroked her hair.

She quickly swatted his hand away, drawing out her parasol and getting ready to fight. Si laughed.

"You really plan to fight me with such a pathetic weapon? Oh well; at least this will be easier. J'accuse!" he shouted.

He shot the dark blast at her and she quickly reflected it, opening her parasol with perfect timing. Si then appeared behind her, kicking her in the back. She fell to her knees, but soon stood back up.

"Shade Comet!" she shouted, throwing a small meteor of darkness at her foe.

He simply side stepped, laughing as he did so.

"This is one of the saddest battles I've ever been in." he stated.

Cadenza then concentrated all of her magic, concentrating as hard as she could. Then she shot a beam of light from her parasol, aiming it straight at Si. His eyes widened; the attack was way too fast for him to dodge. It directly hit him, causing to lose consciousness before he fell to the ground. Cadenza screamed as she did the attack; the pain was too strong as she did it. She also fell out of consciousness as soon as it was over, but she fell smiling, seeing that her beam of light had cleared the darkness from her friends.


	19. Chapter 19: Bourree 1

At that moment, Obbligato and Sax came into the room.

"Cadenza!" he shouted.

He checked her pulse; she was only unconscious. Sax did the same with the other two, and they were still alive.

"Obbligato, it won't be long before Xyl completes his plan; he must be stopped now." said Sax.

Obbligato nodded, and began to walk towards the staircase. At that moment, Obbligato heard something sliding across the room. He looked to see that Si was still alive, sliding over to Cadenza.

"She… will… die…" he said.

Obbligato then ran at him, full sprint, but was soon stopped. Right before he reached him, the Agogo Queen Mother appeared. Si screamed as the Agogo Queen went over him, completely consuming him in light. The two then disappeared as quickly as the Agogo Queen Mother had appeared.

"I remembered your kindness; so I repaid you by saving the one you love. Please, if you ever need my help, you can call out for me; not with your voice but with your heart. If it's ever needed, I can help you…"

This was the voice of the Agogo Queen Mother; Obbligato nodded after what she told him and he turned his attention to Sax.

"What do you think happened to all of them?" asked Obbligato.

"My guess is that Si got Claire and Rococo with a deadly attack. Cadenza then must have used all of her energy to exert one attack of light; healing those of good nature and harming those of evil." said Sax.

"All of her energy?" asked Obbligato.

"That's right; a magic user can exert all of their energy, producing an attack beyond all imagination. The consequence is that they lose their consciousness." stated Sax.

Obbligato nodded, he then began walking towards the staircase.

"You can't be serious…" said Sax.

"I'm going to fight him alone… you stay here and protect the others." said Obbligato.

Sax shook his head.

"Don't argue with it; they need to be watched over while they heal and someone needs to stop Xyl… I'm taking the responsibility." said Obbligato.

"Do you really believe you can defeat him?" asked Sax.

"No, I don't… but I have to try, or the entire world will suffer because of it."

Sax nodded; Obbligato nodded back. He then ran up the staircase, unsheathing his sword as he did so, ready to take on Xyl in a fight.

The Throne Room, Resonance Castle

Xyl smiled as he watched the door open to his door room; but it faded soon once he saw who the person was. It was Obbligato, walking toward Xyl, his eyes filled with determination.

"Hello, Allegretto." Said Xyl, expecting Si to bring Cadenza.

"Sorry, but Si was no match for Cadenza; she defeat him by herself."

"So Fugue was thwarted by Polka… I'm quite surprised." said Xyl.

"What're you talking about?" asked Obbligato.

"Nothing that concerns you; the Canon has almost charged my machine. Once it's ready, your precious little Minuet will cease to exist, and I will be able to reign forever."

"Yeah I know; you want to live forever, but to do that, you have to stop Gavotte. But to do that, you need the Canon to power up your machine, and once that's done, you'll use the Tarantella in order to protect your continent, Resonance. But I don't think you realize the possible consequ-"

"I don't care." said Xyl.

Xyl then made at least one hundred clones of himself, sending them all after Obbligato at once.

"Fire Wave!" shouted Obbligato, shooting a large blast of fire from his sword.

All of the clones instantly disappeared; Xyl smirked.

"I see that you've gotten more powerful… very well."

He stepped forward, drawing his rapier, and taking a fighting stance. Obbligato did the same, gripping the Cantabile tight in his hand.

"You'll lose and be nothing once more!" said Xyl, while in the fit of laughs.

"Let's go!" shouted Obbligato, lifting his sword in the air as he rushed Xyl.

Xyl instantly appeared behind him, in which Obbligato did a back hand punch, hitting him in the face.

"Apocalypse Fall!" shouted Xyl.

He jumped high in the air, slamming the ground with his rapier, causing the roof of the building to cave in. Xyl began floating above the falling ceiling as Obbligato waited below. Obbligato quickly jumped onto the chunks of the ceiling as it began to cave in, using each piece to get himself closer to Xyl, launching himself off of the last. As he flew towards Xyl, Xyl was quicker to react and kicked Obbligato in the face. Obbligato hit his head on the ground, hard, and the Cantabile stabbed into the ground right next to his head. Obbligato punched the ground, caught to his knees, and lifted the Cantabile out of the ground. Xyl smirked as he floated back down to the ground.

"Remember this?" he asked.

Darkness completely surrounded Obbligato, making it so he couldn't see.

"Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA! I'm coming for you ALLEGRETTO!" shouted Xyl, in a fit of giggles.

Obbligato closed his eyes, not allowing himself to panic. He heard a slight noise come up from behind him and went for a thrust with his sword, in which Xyl blocked and the darkness was released.

"I see; so that trick no longer works… Oh well, it's time to finish this fight! Say goodbye to this dre-"

Obbligato noticed a hand on Xyl's head… he soon fell to the ground, lying motionless. Before Obbligato looked to see who did this, he was slapped across the face; hard. He fell to the ground and a foot came onto his back, crushing him into the ground. Each time he would try to look up, the mysterious person would immediately punch him, never removing his foot. Unable to hear what was going on, everything seemed hopeless; that was until he felt the pressure come off of him.

"Earth Heal!"

Obbligato's wounds were instantly healed. He stood up and looked around, seeing each of his friends coming into the room. Cadenza stood next to him.

"Are you o-"

Cadenza was unable to finish her sentence, because Obbligato pulled her into his arms, kissing her as he did so. Sax frowned as he looked at who this mysterious person was; Obbligato and Cadenza let go of each other.

"Fido?" asked Sax.

Sure enough, Fido stood there, an evil smile across his face.

"Yes Sax; it is I. But please stop calling me Fido; my name… is Legato."

"I don't get it; why would you betray Xyl? Isn't he your king?" asked Rococo.

"He always treated me like a dog. I couldn't take it anymore, so here I am now; with his life force and magic."

"What're you going to do now?" asked Cadenza.

"I'm going to destroy the world… there's no need for it any longer."

The others looked at him, stunned.

"Destroy the world? But you'll be destroyed along with it!" pointed out Obbligato.

"It doesn't matter at this point; this world isn't even real! It's all fake! I'm doing this to show you all the truth!"

"You're insane!" said Obbligato.

"Maybe a little bit… but it doesn't matter! None of this matters!"

"We can't let you do this." said Sax, wielding his sword.

Legato smirked at this.

"I guess it's time that you face me… for real. This magic inside of me; it's about to BURST!"

A large magic blast shot out of his mouth as he said the last word. The blast shot up to the sky and everyone looked away, it being too large and bright to look at. As they looked back, the magic had gone into the sky and turned it red. It was continuously getting darker and darker each second. They stared at Legato, who smirked. He then fell to his knees, placing his hands on the ground. Slowly and disgustingly, his nails grew longer, his face began to stretch and he began to grow scales; within a few seconds, a thirty foot dragon stood where Legato used to be.

"So, the time has come at last." said Sax.

Obbligato nodded. While screaming at the top of his lungs, Obbligato lunged at Legato. Legato slashed his claws at Obbligato, but Obbligato slid under his attack, slashing the Cantabile at Legato's arm as he did so; this had no effect on the dragon. Rococo attempted to shoot bullets at the creature, but to no effect.

"What do we do?" asked Cadenza.

"It's not affected by their physical attacks; maybe magic will weaken it. Go for it Cadenza!"

"Pure Geyser!" shouted Cadenza.

A beam of light landed on the dragon, but did nothing to it. Sax looked confused. He looked at Obbligato, who nodded. Sax grabbed his arm and threw him straight at Legato, full speed. Obbligato aimed straight at his head, like a bullet, but Legato simply swatted him away. As Obbligato flew back in their direction, Claire quickly caught him, placed him back on the ground, bounced up toward their foe and landed a kick straight on its mouth. This was to no avail, though.

"This is bad." stated Obbligato.

"It's not over yet." said Sax.

Without any warning, Legato slammed the ground with his hands; Obbligato was the only one to notice this, and jumped as he did so. Obbligato then landed on the ground as the attack sent everyone high in the air; as they flew up, Obbligato noticed Legato jumping up, heading straight towards Cadenza. Obbligato's eyes widened and then, without even thinking about it, he jumped towards Cadenza and pushed her down, out of the way. Legato then grabbed Obbligato and he dropped the Cantabile as the dragon pulled him in his grasp. Everyone hit the ground; hard. As they sat back up, they looked at Obbligato, trapped in Legato's grasp. They watched as Obbligato wearing an expression of pain as Legato kept him in his grasp.

"We have to do something!" said Rococo.

Everyone began to panic; what could they do at this point? Nothing they've tried as harmed Legato; how could they possible defeat him? Cadenza closed her eyes; she saw all the times that Obbligato had helped her, every time he ran to her side in order to save her… now it was time to return the favor. She ran towards the Cantabile, picking it up from the spot that Obbligato had dropped it and with all of her strength, she threw it at Legato. Everyone watched in awe as they saw a magical force field form around the sword; it struck Legato, and he let go of Obbligato and he fell to his knees. The sword fell at Legato's feet. Claire quickly ran and caught Obbligato before he hit the ground.

"Are you ok?" asked Claire.

"I'm fine." said Obbligato, getting to his feet.

They watched as the scales cracked from the spot where the sword struck; in Legato's chest. At that point, Rococo shot where the opening was and the dragon screamed out in pain as he did so. Everyone immediately charged at him; Obbligato picked up his sword and stabbed right into his chest. Rococo continued to stand back and shoot. Cadenza shot a Shade Comet into Legato's chest, Sax stabbed his sword and Claire jumped, kicking Sax's sword deeper into the beast. As they did this, there was an explosion and a scream that came from Legato. Everyone flew away from him. They all flew towards a nearby wall, but were able to bounce off of it and land on their feet. As the explosion cleared, all that was left was Fido, human again, barely able to stand.

"How could this have happened?" shouted Fido. "I had ultimate power! I had the knowledge of many centuries! How could I've-"

He then fell to the ground, lying motionless. The darkness cleared the sky and everyone gave a sigh, relieved to have finally done it.

"It's over…" said Claire, tears of joy running down her face.

Sax placed his arms around her, hugging her. She smiled as he did so. Rococo was doing a little dance.

"Woohoo! We did it Gato! We really did it!"

Obbligato smiled. He noticed that even though the sky had cleared, they still remained on the cliff. Of all places to have the final battle, why did Fido bring them to this cliff; the one he had shown to Cadenza so long ago. The one he kept a secret from everyone except her; his love. He looked over at Cadenza, a wide smile across her face. She bore a solemn face; not the happy one that Obbligato had been expecting.

"Cadenza?" he asked.

She quickly ran over to him and hugged him.

"It's ok now Cadenza! It's all ov-"

She placed her lips on his, kissing him intently. Obbligato fell into the moment; it was truly magical for him. As their lips parted, Obbligato smiled at Cadenza, but she continued to frown. He looked down at her, eyes filled with concern. She walked over to the tree, at the edge of the cliff.

"Cadenza?" asked Obbligato.

Tears streamed down her eyes as she looked back at her true love; this was something that had to be done.

"I'm sorry… everyone…" said Cadenza.

Obbligato took a step forward.

"Cadenza, what're you doing?" asked Obbligato.

Cadenza took a step backwards, getting closer to the cliff as she did so.

"I'm sorry Obbligato… but this is the only way that we can live on…" said Cadenza.

"What're you talk-"

"You may not ever understand; but this must be done. We will see each other again, Allegretto; That is a promise."

Obbligato began to step towards her, as the worries in his stomach and heart grew. She then looked him in the eyes, and worded "I love you." to him. He continued to run towards her, tears beginning to run down his eyes as he did. She reached into her pocket, pulling out the stone that Obbligato had given her so long ago, and held it tight in her fist.

"Please! Don't!" he cried, not wanting things to end this way.

As he grew closer, the pain continued to grow. Cadenza then took her final step back, and plunged down the cliff. She dropped her stone on the cliff edge as she did so. He fell to his knees, at the edge of the cliff, bawling like a new born child.

"POLKA!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.


	20. Chapter 20: Bourree 2

"This isn't happening! This ISN'T happening!"

Allegretto didn't realize what he had said; he simply lied on the ground, crying. The others looked at him, wearing faces of sympathy as they did so. Eventually, after crying for many minutes, Obbligato rubbed his eyes. He reached onto the ground and picked up the stone, holding it tight to his chest. This was all that remained of his love. He looked up, all of his friends stood around. They were quiet, each distracted. He took turns trying to get the attention of each of them, but failed. They were solely concentrating on whatever invisible thing had them hypnotized. Obbligato began to worry, when suddenly Rococo uttered a phrase.

"I understand…" he said.

Rococo then faded away. Obbligato's stood in complete shock. What happened? Where was Rococo?

"No… please Rococo… not you too… please no…" he said, more tears running down his face.

Obbligato felt as if there was some kind of chill running through him. He fell to his knees, rubbing his arm as he shivered uncontrollably. It was as if some unknown wind was hitting him, even though he felt none. No matter how much he rubbed his arms, he felt cold; was this feeling loneliness? Obbligato looked up at his two remaining friends; as soon as he did, they both uttered the same phrase as Rococo and disappeared as well. The chills that had reached Obbligato had now worsened. He began to cry again; completely alone in this world. Was this all he had to live for now? A world filled with loneliness? A word filled with misery? A world without his love?

"Please child, cry no more."

The chills left Obbligato; he immediately stood to his feet and turned around. He was now face to face with a familiar face; it was the old lady at the Cello Tree. He looked at her angrily. But as he stared into her eyes, his anger soon left.

"Please don't be angry child; this was meant to be."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Obbligato wanted to feel anger right now, but he couldn't. It was as if some kind of unknown force wouldn't allow him to do so.

"I understand how you feel," she said. "But all of this had to have happened."

"Who are you anyway?" he asked.

"My name is Bourree, but that matters not; you won't remember this conversation anyway."

Obbligato was taken aback by this. To him, this statement was completely absurd. Normally he wouldn't believe it, but something in his heart told him that it was true. Obbligato opened his mouth to speak, but Bourree raised her hand, and he didn't utter a word.

"Please allow me to finish child." She stated. "This world you see around you, that you've been living in is a dream, created by Frederic Chopin. When his sister, Emilia died, Frederic's emotions overtook him. He couldn't express his emotions through his thoughts, so they were expressed through his dreams. That is how Polka and Allegretto were born."

"Those two names again; who are they?" asked Obbligato.

Bourree smiled.

"Polka is Cadenza and Allegretto is you, my child."

Obbligato gasped at this.

"You see, Frederic use to have dreams of Allegretto and Polka; the two were close friends but nothing more in his dreams. He continued to dream about the two, and when the dream had reached its conclusion, it repeated. This dream has repeated many times and has been his only dream; until now. He has come to a point where he has to make an important decision. As he tried to make this decision, his mind was distracted from his sister's death. Because of this distraction, this new dream, of you and Cadenza came into play. His mind changed how the two looked and thought, as to not disrupt his other dream. In other words, you two are just Allegretto and Polka in a different form. You have kept this form until the conclusion of this dream, which has been reached."

"So what does that mean?" asked Obbligato.

"That means that you'll return to being Allegretto once again; you will forget the events that have taken place and will return to your origin."

"No… I can't accept that." said Obbligato.

"Well, all of your friends have accepted it; that's why they've disappeared. They have return to their original states, waiting in the dream of Allegretto and Polka. Until you've accepted this fact, you will not be able to return to the dream as well."

"So I'll return to Cadenza if I give I accept my fate? Will I remember my love for her?"

"Yes, you two are destined to meet in the other dream, but unfortunately, you will not remember anything in this dream; you will remain her friend."

"No, I can't accept that. I want to remember my love for her…"

"That is fine; you will eventually. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask; we have plenty of time."

Obbligato thought about this for a bit.

"How come some people knew who we really were? Why did Xyl and Si realize our true names?" asked Obbligato.

"That is because of magic; while it is true that magic kills whoever possesses it, it also gives them unknown knowledge. Xyl did indeed possess magic and knew all about the dreams; he knew that he was in Frederic's dream and knew that you and Polka had defeated him in the other dreams. As for Si, Si came to Xyl, his eye injured. Xyl knew that Si would be important to him later on, so he kept him alive and healed his eye. What Xyl didn't realize was that when he healed Si's eye, he had transferred a large portion of his magic into Si. This is the reason why Si knew who you and Cadenza truly were; but he didn't realize he was in the dream."

"Hold on; If Xyl has magic and magic kills you, then how come he's been alive for hundreds of years? Also, why didn't Cadenza have that knowledge?"

"You see, when it comes to magic, it kills you, because it unlocks an unknown potential in your brain. By unlocking this potential, it drains your life force faster. Xyl has been maintaining life by sucking the life force out of various people. This has kept his life sustained, has kept him young, and has also stopped the effects of magic draining his life force. As for your second question, it's because of Cadenza's fear. She feared using magic, and this stopped her potential. She could have been a lot stronger, but she feared the use of her magic. Because of this, this stopped her from reaching her potential and also stopped her from unlocking the secrets of the world. She had no knowledge of such things, until she began to fight. As she fought Xyl's forces, she slowly unlocked her knowledge and that final battle with Fido is what released the last bit she needed. She knew that she needed to die in order to reset the dream and go back to Allegretto and Polka's dream. Even though she knew she would forget her love, she did it, just so that you could continue to live forever with her."

Obbligato nodded; everything was beginning to make sense.

"May I ask how you know all of these things?" asked Obbligato.

"I am the keeper of Frederic's dreams. As you know, people are unable to control their dreams, because their dreams are created by the subconscious. I am the subconscious that controls Frederic's dreams. It is my duty to watch over his dreams; to ensure that they do continue. I am here to help you move onto the dream you originally came from, so that he's dreams may continue. But there's something unusual about Frederic; he is a highly intelligent person. Because of this, he can control his dreams to an extent, do to his intelligence. This is why he was able to bring you and your friends back after Xyl had killed you."

"I see…"

"So now that you understand, are you ready to move on?" asked Bourree.

Obbligato shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't move on while I know that I'll forget my love for Cadenza."

Bourree nodded.

"Why do you think Cadenza left that stone? You don't think she did it on accident, do you?"

"Please explain."

"As I've said before, it's a stone with a special power. She realized the power of this stone and left it behind for you, because she didn't have time to use its power."

"What does it do?"

Bourree smiled.

"It allows the user to make one wish. If you place it in both hands, you may seal a wish on that stone. And as long as the user or anyone involved with that wish holds the stone, the wish will continue to live on. It will keep your wish going on forever."

Obbligato immediately placed the stone in both of his hands, squeezing hard. Please, he thought, please let this work.

"I wish that my love for Cadenza will never be forgotten; even if I do forget her face or who she is, I wish that I will never forget my love for her." said Obbligato.

Bourree smiled at the boy.

"You have made your wish. Now throw the stone off of the cliff; I promise that it will reach Cadenza."

Obbligato didn't question it; he couldn't even if he wanted to. He reached the cliff and tossed it off, watching as the small stone dropped off. He walked back to Bourree.

"Now, are you willing to move on?" she asked.

Obbligato nodded; it didn't matter, now that he knew that his love for Cadenza will remain.

"You do understand now what will happen?"

"I understand…" said Obbligato.

At that moment, Bourree watched as the boy disappeared from her sight. He wore a small smile on his face, just as he disappeared.

Tenuto Village, the Flower Field

A certain four year old Polka was walking through the fields; something she did each morning. She smiled as she walked by the flowers, smelling them and smiling at everything in sight. As she bent down to smell a particular favorite of hers, she noticed something falling from the sky. It was a red sparkle. As it hit the ground, Polka ran up to it, curious as to what it could possibly be. She soon found a small red stone on the ground. She picked it up, holding the stone in her hand.

"I wish that my love for Cadenza will never be forgotten; even if I do forget her face or who she is, I wish that I will never forget my love for her."

This is what she heard come from the stone; this voice was in it and was what she heard.

"My love?" she asked.

Polka knew her name wasn't Cadenza, but she felt that this stone was indeed for her. Polka smiled as she placed the stone in her pocket.

"This must have been a gift from someone special; I'll make sure to keep it safe." said Polka.

"Polka! Lunchtime!"

"I'm coming Mom!" shouted Polka.

She ran across the field, wondering what lunch her mom had prepared for her today.

1827, Warsaw Conservatory, Poland

Frederic sat on his bed quietly, getting lost in his thoughts. It was the day before he would be leaving to show his talents to the world; to show them the true joy of music in hopes of them feeling his love for music as well. Everything in his room was packed; he was ready to go and didn't regret or question his decision at all. He simply thought of the events that had occurred in his other dream of Cadenza and Obbligato. A smile went across his face as he thought of these two; they had indeed changed his dreams forever.

The Path Outside of Agogo Village

"C'mon Beat! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, Retto!"

Allegretto and Beat walked down the path together. As two poor orphans, they knew the effects of the taxes on people; that's why they were heading to Forte in order to talk to the king about taxes. The two continued to walk down the path together, with Beat taking pictures every two seconds.

"Do you really need to take so many pictures? We're not sightseeing here."

"You never know." stated Beat.

"I think that we're almost at a town; let's see if they have an inn here and rest if we can." said Allegretto.

"Alright!" shouted Beat. "Sounds like a plan!"

The two headed up the final hill and turned to the right, entering the town. As they did so, they saw a girl; a blonde girl with a dress, talking to a short girl with purple hair and pointy, elf like ears.

"Doesn't she look familiar?" asked Allegretto.

"Yeah! She's the girl that could cast magic in Ritardando!" said Beat.

Allegretto nodded; the girl turned towards him. Did he know her from somewhere? Who is this girl? Allegretto continued to think about it for a bit, wondering who this girl to could possibly be. He felt that she was important to him…somehow, she was important to him. Could it be love that he was feeling? Was this someone he once knew and loved? Allegretto shook his head; that was crazy! He didn't know her, so how could he love her. But the thought still lingered, and he then realized he had been staring at her.

"Hello, my name is Allegretto." He said, reaching his hand out for her to shake.

_**One more thing everyone; there's still one more chapter, but this one is different. I won't spoil too much, but for the next month, send me any questions you have about this fic through review or PM. Let's just say that any questions sent during this time will be answered in the final chapter. If I don't receive any questions during that time, then this will be the final chapter. Thank you all for reading this fic! I really enjoyed writing it and getting support from all of my readers! Maybe one day I'll start up another Eternal Sonata fic; but we will have to see it I'll be able to do that. Thanks again everyone! **_


End file.
